It's not the end of me
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Danny's parents accidently kill him, leaving their family to suffer through his death. But what is to say that he isn't dead, but dead as a ghost. Losing his memory, Danny joins the ghosts to learn how to be come one of them.
1. Prologue: Death of a loved one

Have alot on my hands. Well anyway I wanted to bring you a new story! Since my other story 'Who Am I?' is almost ending I thought I would bring you a new story.

I have alot already on my plate; me working on I think 5 stories already but I'm never stopping!

I'll would appreciate reviews. So now I bring you 'It's not the end of me."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death of a loved one**

"Please, this is just a mistake!" Danny Phantom cautioned, his hands in a waving gesture.

Jack Fenton gave a smirk and waved his gun in front of the terrified ghost, "Don't think so spook. You've caused our family to break apart because of you. You're the one that's the mistake." Maddie Fenton gave a nod from behind her husband, showing her agreement to her husband's words. She too held a gun, but slightly larger than his.

Danny's bright eyes were the only thing that were making him calm. He currently was standing, moving slowly away from the ghost hunters or his ghost hunting parents, trying to hopefully get away. His conditions weren't good as he was battling Skulker previously and then out of nowhere his parents had arrived, their guns blazing with ecto energy. Skulker had flew from the crime, making Danny suffer from his parents' threats of 'eliminating ghosts'. But things hadn't gone well as Skulker had shot him with one of his special darts, making Danny lose his ghostly abilities for the time being.

"Please. You'll regret this later," Danny pleaded. His hands shook, which he tried to force to stays still and his body broke in cold sweat.

Maddie stared at the ghost for a second. His body was shaking as if freezing but it was 75 degrees outside and he spoke as if he was afraid of something...something far worse than them. She wasn't sure of what to make of this. Her eyes darted to the ghost boy's appearance, which was all normal. But one thing that caught her was the movements he was making.

"I'll tear you molecule by molecule," Jack ranted to the boy. Danny had moved so far back that he already felt the presence of a wall behind him. He hated his life right now. Will all the numbness he was enduring, it was hard to stay awake. But he forced himself to stay in his ghostly form for his parents.

"Please," Danny repeated once again. His legs were shaking, and he wasn't sure how long more he would be able to hold on.

And if to make it worse, Jack pulled the trigger.

Danny's eyes widened as he was blasted to the building behind him, leaving a mark on the wall of how he had crashed. He rolled onto the floor, not bothering to get up. He felt cold liquid around his lower torso and immediately knew it was his ectoplasm. His head fell onto his arm, not wanting to see the faces of his parents.

"He's bleeding, Jack"

"I know. Blast him again?"

"Destroy him, honey."

"Sure thing, sugar cakes."

He only had a moment to figure out what was happening, until he was blasted once again with the painful energy, but this time on his back. He screamed in agony as he hit against the brick building, making more ectoplasm leak out of his wound and open up more wounds.

His mind hazed as he tried to think about what was happening. More shots were made until Danny was on his stomach, his body hurt and damaged worse than before. He lifted up his head to his parents and coughed, spitting up ectoplasm. Even in death moments, Danny gave one last smile to his parents before falling limp onto the street floor. His life soon slipped from his fingers as he felt his body fly.

* * *

Maddie and Jack smiled as they saw their work unfold. Finally, they had fulfilled what they wanted to do since their family had been endangered. Kill Phantom.

Their eyes stared at Phantom's broken and bleeding body, which wasn't moving. Jack walked up to it and tapped the body with his gun, watching to see any movement. But to both their surprises, he didn't move.

"He's dead..." Jack whispered, walking back to his wife. She nodded and smiled as Phantom's natural glow started to slowly disappear.

"Let's take him back and examine him. Maybe he's trying to trick us," Maddie told her husband and looked up at his round face. He gave a nod. He walked near the ghost boy's body and picked him up, feeling the weight of him increase.

_Must be cause he's losing his light weight ability,_ Jack thought as he carried him up the stairs of Fenton Works and taking him to the lab. Maddie followed from behind, turning off her bazooka. She tossed it on her back and watched the pale yet peaceful face of the ghost boy suddenly give her a sour feeling. He must of had a family when he was alive. What then killed him?

Shrugging it off, she glanced over at Jack, disperse from the dead-or already dead- boy. He walked over to her and gave her a large hug and whispering, "We did it."

Maddie smiled as she returned the hug. She desperately wanted to tell her children the news of the ghost boy's defeat, no longer walking earth. She looked towards her husband, seeing the large childish smile on his face. Already knowing what he was guessing she nodded and waved him upstairs, "Fine. You can go tell the kids."

His face brightened as he rushed up the stairs, wanting to find the faces of his children. She followed him up in a slow pace, soon finding him at Jazz's door, knocking feverishly.

The door was unlocked, showing her daughter's hard working face. She was always proud of her. Ever since she was born, she knew that one day she would succeed above everyone else. And showing promise, she was already the top student in Casper High, achieving every class she had, and never stopping at another new chance to learn.

"Hi Mom and Dad," She greeted and opened the door wider, allowing them inside her quarters.

The adults soon settled on her daughter's bed and looked over at her, who was sitting on her desk chair, brightness in her eyes.

"Have you guys seen Danny? I've called him a bunch of times and he hasn't picked up," Jazz asked her parents, looking over at her phone on her desk. They shook their heads no, ignoring the fact that their son hadn't answered their sister's calls.

"So what did you guys want. I'm working on a new project for school and I want to turn it tomorrow," Jazz said, looking up at her parents' wide smiles. For some reason, a bad feeling came upon her, telling her the thing her parents were going to say was already bad.

"Honey. You should be proud. We've vanquished him!" Jack exclaimed in his seat.

Jazz paused stopping at the word _him_. That word sickened her for some reason which she was about to find out.

"Danny Phantom. We've killed him!" He restated. Her eyes widened. Her brother was dead. That came out wrong in her head.

"YOU KILLED HIM?" Jazz screeched, jumping up from her chair. She wasn't giving a second hesitation on her actions but looked at her parents with a horrid look in her eyes. Her parents jumped back but nodded. They weren't sure what was wrong. She should have been proud for destroying the ghost boy. Not upset.

"What's wrong honey? We saved you from his wrath. You should be happy. No longer will you and your brother have to worry and cower in fear from ghosts, especially Danny Phantom," Maddie finished, a great smile on her face.

"I don't have a brother anymore!" She screamed and darted out of the room, running down the stairs.

"Jazz!" Jack yelled, following after her.

Jazz didn't look back though. If her parents were right, then Danny was dead. Gone. He would never walk as a human ghost hybrid anymore. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to run towards her parents' lab. _Maybe I can find him in the Ghost Zone,_ She thought. But as she reached the final step to the lab, her plan was crushed.

There, resting on a blue stretcher, was her brother. His eyelids were shut tight, never to open and reveal their full brightness and his body was still, never making a single move. Just looking at the body of her brother made her sick inside and wanted to scream out in protest.

"Jazz? Honey?" Her mom called from the kitchen. They were walking down the steps and caught their daughter, sobbing loudly right in front of the dead ghost boy. Jazz's eyes never glanced over at her parents but looked down at the pale face of her little brother.

Just hours ago, Danny was waving goodbye to her, saying he was headed to the park to meet with his friends, Sam and Tucker. They were probably worried too. But Sam seeing Danny like this? She would freak. Absolutely freak. Sam had a deep secret relationship with Danny. Only her and Tucker knew. Danny remained clueless on the fact that his best friend liked him.

But now? Sam could never tell him. She would never see his lifeless face again. Nobody would.

Jazz looked at her worried parents and cried, "Why would you do that? He's your son."

Knowing that her parents were clueless on what she was talking about, they walked forward, blank looks appearing on both's faces," What are you talking about Jazzy? That's the ghost boy, not your brother."

"You killed you're own son," She choked out. She despised the word 'kill' giving her new meaning on that cruel word.

As if on command, the white rings appeared around Danny's waist for the last time, changing him back to Fenton form. Maddie and Jack had faces of surprise and horror. Right there was Danny. THEIR Danny. Blood stained his white shirt and pants and started to pour onto the bed. Danny's face was paler than ever and his chest didn't move.

They HAD killed him. They had killed their son.

"Danny.." Maddie breathed out. Her mind wished what she was seeing was a lie, but it was no lie. It was real. Seeing the new body of their son, made her want to die. She had killed her favorite child. The child she birthed into the world. It was like she had taken back the life she had created.

She made a move to come closer but Jazz intruded. "Don't you come near him," She threatened, "You've done enough already."

Maddie backed up, afraid to get her daughter more furious. Jack did the same, standing beside her.

Their eyes focused on Jazz turning back to Danny and playing with his hair. More tears slipped out of her eyes, landing on Danny's pale complexion. Still, he didn't move. She longed to hear Danny's soft voice and the sound of his heartbeat. But neither came to help her relax. Soon her head lilted, her face moving closer to his. She gave a small kiss to his temple and cried for a while.

Neither adults interrupted her moment with her brother, but instead thought of what they had done to their family.

* * *

Flying around in the Ghost Zone were spirits. More than just spirits. Ghosts.

Ghosts flew all around their vast land, searching for 'fun' and 'entertaining' things to do. But one thing they loved most to do was watch the birth of a new ghost appear into their land. They loved watching the different birth effects of each ghost, each unique and different. Today was the birth of a new ghost.

The color of the sky changed into the purple, announcing to every ghost it was time for a new ghost to walk the land of the dead. Ghosts gathered up, watching down at the Spirit Tree. They never actually knew the name of the tree but they chose the name that suited it. Spirit Tree.

The ghosts watched, constantly moving to see the revelation of the new ghost. It always amazed each of them in a new way at the flashes of the light, moving across the sky.

A ghost dressed in a purple cloak smiled as he saw the Spirit Tree color. Today would be a day for everyone to remember. Everyone held their unnecessary breath as they saw the leaves of the tree burst into a light green. Their eyes twinkled as they saw the leaves form around the base of the tree, forming the new body of the ghost.

As everyone stared at the tree's leaves change color, it amazed them slowly. Colors beyond their imagination sparkled around the sky, giving them warm chills. The ghosts couldn't help but gaze in awe.

Suddenly the body of the ghost was complete. Everyone held themselves as they watched the birth of a new member. The leaves around its body dispersed, flying back to their ordinary locations. The body was pure white for one second before gaining color. Their eyes widened as they saw who it was. Just a glance at the pure white hair, did they immediately know who it was.

Green eyes opened and looked over them, studying them slowly. His body shook for a second, afraid of what to do.

Sensing it was time, the cloaked ghost flew over to him and smiled, lifting him up by the hand. His eyes looked over around the large crowd of flying people, giving him a chill. Who where these people? And why were they giving shocked faces towards him?

The ghost gave a big smile and announced to everyone loudly, "May I, Clockwork, bring you the newest member of the Ghost Zone. I bring you, Daniel Phantom!"

* * *

Little cliffie. Will update sooon. I may update faster with reviews, follows or favorites. Feel free to send me a review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Adjusting

**Chapter 1: Adjusting**

All the ghosts' eyes paused and widened at the teen in front of them. Right there was Danny Phantom, a foe always fighting for the safety of his kind...until now.

Skulker felt guilt choke him. The last time he had saw he had saw the ghost boy was around 2 hours ago. He remembered flying away after the arrival of the boy's parents, but didn't stick around to watch what they would do. Seeing the boy here made him realize they probably had killed him recently.

Clockwork pushed Danny forward, trying to force him to bypass the nervousness in body. His green eyes brightened as all the ghosts' eyes watched him closely. Some didn't know whether to watch him or greet him, they just continued to glare at the puny boy.

Danny's face tilted up, looking at all the spirits around them, not sure on what to say. He gave a nervous smile and rubbed his neck, "Hi. I'm Danny...I think."

Still none made a single move.

Ember inspected the boy carefully, observing his every movement. An idea hatched in her head as she gave a menacing grin. Every ghost was aware of what happened when a ghost died. They lost their memory and don't know how they died. She looked over at her boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes peered over at her in annoyance, waiting to hear what she wanted so that he could pay his attention on the boy.

She gave a small smirk and directed her finger straight at the boy, "How about we help him? He doesn't know who he is, better yet he doesn't know what side he's on! I say let's help him a bit and put him on our side."

Skulker caught on what she was meaning and gave a nod, "Nice plan."

Ember kept her smile on as all the ghosts departed from the Spirit Tree, even Clockwork, leaving her and Skulker behind. Her eyes skimmed for her two other friends, immediately catching them in the crowd of flying ghosts. She managed to catch up with Kitty and Johnny in no time, pausing right in front of them and giving them a half forced smile.

Kitty raised a brow, "This has to be good. Ember never does this unless she wants something."

Ember gave a laugh, "Kitty, you know me so well. It's so scary, but yes. You see baby pop over there?" She jabbed a finger towards the ghost boy's direction. "Don't you remember? He was against us! How about we turn him on our side? He'll be perfect for a small war against the humans!"

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? I love fights like other ghosts but do you think we can really use him?" Johnny asked as he adjusted his glove.

Ember grinned, "Come on bad boy! Are you scared? Don't you want to rule the earth? Those pathetic humans can't do anything to fight against us without him."

Kitty grabbed onto the popstar's shoulder and gave a smile to her boyfriend, "Come one Johnny. This could be fun!"

He sighed in defeat, "Is Skulker doing it?"

Ember nodded, "Yep!"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll do it. If Skulker wasn't doing it then I wouldn't so you're lucky."

Ember grabbed onto Kitty's and Johnny's wrists and pulled them back towards the Spirit Tree, landing a few yards away from the lonely boy. Skulker met them as they arrived and they all walked over to the boy, everyone giving a small smile.

Danny's face brightened a bit as new ghosts approached him, their smiles nice and kind. One had flaming blue hair tied into a ponytail, a purple guitar strapped to her back. She was the closest one near him and the leader of the small group, so she was the first one to greet him.

"Hi. I'm Ember," Ember introduced herself. By the look of Danny's face, he was relaxed and happy from meeting a new person. She pointed behind her naming all her friends, who gave small waves in return, "This is Kitty, Johnny, and Skulker."

Danny nodded, "Hi."

Ember glanced over at him and played with his hair, "We can take care of you. You look like you need it."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes piercing into hers. They seemed so childlike to her, so she gave as much kindness as she could to her next words. She nodded and patted his back softly, "Sure thing baby pop."

* * *

"Where are we?" Danny asked, looking around his enviroment. He had been meaning to ask that question since the first time he laid eyes on the sky, but never got the chance since that would sound stupid to him and everyone, but he finally got the courage to ask it.

Ember smiled and giggled to herself as she turned around and pointed at the sky, "You see the green sky?" He gave a small nod, "That right there is the Ghost Zone's sky. And we are in the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?" He asked, cluelessly. What was a Ghost Zone?

"It's a world where people like me and you and my friends can live. There are also humans, that have a different world than us. But we'll talk about that later," She explained, looking up at the sky. The sky wasn't purple anymore, but a dark swirly green.

The ghosts around them were chattering and whispering softly, looking over at the new ghost boy and giving him small glares. Many flew off at one glance in the boy's direction, not wanting to get caught with the group he was hanging out with.

"Ember? Why are those ghosts staring at me?" Danny asked softly. His body hid behind her like a child behind a mother. It kind of embarrassed him at first but he was hating all the glares he was receiving. Ember smiled, thinking about how powerless and babyish her worst enemy was acting. Without his memory, he was as weak as a 5 year old human.

She ruffled his hair, "Don't worry. Their just peering at the new ghost, which is you baby pop. They'll stop soon."

Danny frowned and looked forward, trying to get rid of the piercing glances around his body. He felt weak, as if those ghosts could attack him and win with no competion. Danny knew it was more than just that. The looks from the ghosts didn't feel like memorizing...it was like they were deciding to hurt him or not. The glares he received were dark and monstrous, giving him small shivers of fear.

The continued to walk until they had hit a dead end. The foursome looked at each other and nodded, activating their flying ability and hovering off the ground a couple of inches. They looked over at Danny who was staring at them with awe.

"You guys can fly?" He said, surprisingly. His mouth hung open and he felt bad, knowing he couldn't do the same as his friends.

Kitty smiled as she flew over to him, "You can do it too. All you have to do is keep balance and pretend like your floating. It's a simple ghost power."

Danny nodded and relaxed himself, trying to do the same as everyone else. Focusing as hard as he could, he felt himself feel weightless and leave the ground underneath him. Opening his unaware closed eyes, he looked below him, a large grin overriding his features.

"I did it!" He screamed in excitement, flying around everyone. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, shocked that he had discovered how to fly in a matter of seconds. Usually knew ghosts like him, took days just to learn that simple power. And by the way the boy wasn't falling or tilting meant that he was already beyond the first step of flying. Danny levitated away from the group, flying higher and higher and doing twirls in the air.

Skulker watched as his girlfriend and other friends started to fly around, chasing after the boy in a playful way. The ghost boy seemed more...playful than he had been a couple of minutes ago. Probably from getting used to his enviroment and from all the glares that had disappeared after they had left the populated area.

He gave a wicked smile, knowing that this could be some good use. If he could some how try and make the boy learn his powers quicker and learn about the simple things of the Ghost Zone, they could take over earth sooner than they would hope.

Skulker decided to join them, flying up in the air and trying to copy as they did. After a couple minutes everyone stopped to take a short break and Ember took that chance to speak up, "Nice job baby pop. But of course you'll need practice. And you'll need to learn your other powers."

Danny paused and looked up at her, his eyes widening in shock and surprise, "Other powers? What other powers?"

She tapped each finger as she named them, "Well of course, intangiblity and invisiblity and ghost rays. I think you can create ice with your hands..but with that I'm not sure what kind of powers you got. But we'll find out soon. You just need training."

He jumped up and down, excitement bubbling around him, "That's a lot of powers! When do we start?"

Ember looked over at Skulker who gave a grin, "Tomorrow. Right now you need resting. Okay?"

Danny sighed, looking down in disappointment, "Fine. I'll wait til tomorrow."

"Good," She started to fly towards the direction of her house, everyone following as well.

Danny couldn't help but be excited. Even if it was his first day as being a ghost, he was ready for the next day. Though he had to admit, after all that flying he was exhausted. He would love to take a long sweet nap in a comfortable bed.

They soon arrived to a purple door, covered in many music and rock stickers, giving it a girly effect. Ember opened the door wide and allowed her guests in, who filed in and took their seats in her living room quickly. Danny couldn't help but awe at the amazing house. It wasn't huge or special but it was a very teenagish look, with half a dozen guitars strapped to the wall and a large TV set with couches around it. There was a medium sized kitchen beside it, making it look like a regular house design. A hallway was in front of him, leading to a couple more rooms.

Danny looked over at Ember and she smiled, "Like my house? Nothing special or anything. Just like my old house when I was alive."

His eyebrow raised, "Alive?"

She gave a nervous laugh, "Never mind. Anyway you tired? I'll let you stay at one of my rooms. Its all ready and stuff."

Shrugging off her explanation of alive, he followed after her into the hallway and into the nearest door, opening it wide allowing him inside.

The room was normal looking as he assumed. A large queen sized bed in the middle of the room, with a small bathroom to the right and a dresser and closet on the other side. The color scheme of the room was purplish blue, which didn't really bother him much.

"Sorry if you don't like the design. But you can crash here for a while. You probably don't have a lair yet, since you're new. But enjoy your stay at Castle Ember!" She joked, a smile appearing on her face.

Danny returned the smile, "Thanks Ember."

She winked at him and closed the door shut, a small click comfirming the door was really closed.

That left him alone in the large room. He flung himself onto the bed, giving a sign of relief. The covers were surprisingly soft and fleece, giving him a nice comfortable feeling. He closed his eyes for a second before repeating, "Thanks Ember." He soon dozed off into his first sleep.

* * *

"He's really gone isn't he?" Sam whispered, looking over at the pale frame of her used to be best friend. Several strands of hair flew onto his face and it allowed her push them back into their proper place.

Jazz nodded, not feeling the urge to sob anymore. She already had cried and gave her last respects to her brother hours ago. Her parents were nice enough not to interrupt her, while she gave last kisses to him. She had watched them as well, when they apologized several times to his dead form. He never answered back, however.

His body was to be taken today, for his funeral case and to be buried in a couple days. Her parents barely talked anymore, not even caring if there were small ghost alerts around their house. They already knew they weren't fit to take care of their family anymore, ever since they had killed a member of their family yesterday.

Jazz wanted to tell her parents it wasn't their fault, but it wasn't going to fix anything. Danny was gone and he would never come back.

She looked once more at Danny's body before turning away and walking up the lab stairs. She soon found herself in the kitchen, where her parents were staring at random directions. Her dad, his hands and her mom the toaster. Signing, she continued to her room not before stopping herself at Danny's room and peaking a glance inside. Everything was the way he had left it. Clothes on the floor and tossed on the counter and his bed covers messy from his sleep.

She breathed in his sweet scent before softly shutting the door. She continued to her room, falling on her bed with a thud. Her life was ruined. Her family was already broken and Danny was dead.

Could life get any worse for her?

More footsteps were heard until Sam and Tucker arrived, sour faces appearing. They sat beside her giving her a pat on the back.

"It's okay Jazz. He didn't die in vain. He died being a hero," Sam whispered, small tears falling down her face. She too hated her life. Losing her best friend was enough but losing her secret crush hurt. His smile was replaced with a frown and his eyes were replaced with lids, forcing them closed forever.

"I know," Jazz uttered into the pillow. She hug her head deeper into the pillow, not wanting any of her brother's friends to see her teared up face.

Tucker looked away at something around Jazz's room, trying to force the picture of his dead friend away. But it was already to much for him. He willed himself to look back at the broken girl before rubbing her back. They soon heard the sobs from her, soft and quiet. Both of them soon did the same, not able to take Jazz's crying any longer.

Tears fell down all the teens' faces as they were pulled into their death moment, remembering the sweet face of Danny Fenton.

* * *

"Ah," The white haired man yawned, stretching his hands and legs as far as they could go. He picked up his tea and sipped it, the minty flavor overwhelming his taste and diving for another sip. He soon set down his cup and picked up the newest newspaper off his counter as he unwrapped it from its plastic package. Grabbing his tea again, he opened the paper and widened his eyes as he read the headline. He dropped his glass cup, making it shatter all across the wooden floor.

He reread the line again, trying to make sure it wasn't a trick. Write there on the paper, read the worst thing he could ever imagine.

**Ghost boy killed, found to be human boy.**

_No, _He thought. His blood ran cold as he continued to read the large article, including a picture of the ghost boy.

**_Yesterday was the death of Amity Park's ghost hero, Danny Phantom. Only 14 years old and unknown how he had died, he continued to protect the city he loved. Many believed this ghost was a menace but it was revealed that he wasn't at all. We were told that our hero was human. A human ghost hybrid! He was revealed to be 14 year old Daniel Fenton. His parents had spoken a few words saying that he was killed outside their home not long ago, bloody shots all around the boy's dead body. The Guys and White have also confirmed that he was killed by multiple blasts around the body. The murderer is unknown. If you know what or who killed Daniel Fenton/Phantom please contact Amity Park Police._**

He stared at the words 'multiple blasts' and 'murderer is unknown'. They buzzed around his head like an annoying fly but a fly that would never leave. But one fact hit him, his Daniel was dead.

Daniel was a very powerful halfa even for age of 14. Smart and always laughing at the face of danger. It felt like a dream that he was dead. It was like Daniel could live forever.

He stepped over the shattered tea cup and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and quickly dialed a very familiar number.

Waiting a couple seconds a voice was heard, "_Hello_?"

Recognizing it as Maddie, he could tell deep stress in her voice, "Maddie?"

"_Vlad_?" She whispered as if it was dream. She hadn't heard her old college mate since the time her and her family had shown up for a meeting around City Hall weeks ago. It still felt like a long time ago...

"Yes, it's me. I've heard about your incident. I'm sorry," He apologized. She gave a smile, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Thanks Vlad. But...," She closed her eyes and choked on her voice, "_Vlad? I need you to come over. There's more to the story than you think_."

He paused for a second, thinking about what she said. _More_? What was there more of?

"Of course, Maddie. I'll be there in 20 min," He replied and hung up the phone, not giving her a chance to respond. He clicked a button on his wall, telling his driver that he needed his assistence him. A limo appeared in the front of the mansion, ready to drive towards his destination.

The driver gave a politeful smile towards him, "Where to Masters?"

"Fenton residence. Quick as you can," Vlad said, looking out his window. As the car pulled out of the driveway, he couldn't help but think what was more to the story of Daniel's death. Did she actually know who murdered him? Was it a ghost attack? When he found out who it was, he was going to rip them apart so painfully, it would kill them and send them to the Ghost Zone.

"I'm going to avenge you Daniel. That I promise," Vlad swore under his breath.

* * *

Vlad was coming. It felt wrong to her, but her and her husband needed all the support they could get. Lying to the news about the death of their son was enough. If they knew the actual truth, herself and Jack could be thrown in jail for murder...and who would take care of Jazz?

Sighing, Maddie rubbed her temple, wishing she had never told her husband to pull the trigger. It was like a dream that y happened yesterday. If felt like years ago. Her son or the ghost boy begging them not to shoot, his body soon bleeding ectoplasm on the floor, and his final breath before he stopped living forever.

She hated herself. She wanted to die. She desperately wished it was a dream and that her boy was just out with his friends, like another ordinary day. He could disappear after she and her husband introduced a new weapon or gadget they created or ask if it hurt the ghost. She now understood why he asked and did those frequently. It was because of him.

If she had known they were doing something that would hurt Danny, she would have stopped immediately. But of course he never told her. Her eyes lowered to the floor, making more weight appear around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, hoping that her son would hear. Hearing no response, she studied the carpet, waiting for her guest to arrive.

Minutes later, a small knock was heard at the front door, forcing her to get up from her comfortable position and open it. There stood Vlad Masters, mega billionaire and an old college friend. He had a worried face, something she rarely saw on him and by the way it was shaped he wasn't caring if he was with her or not. All he cared about was...Danny?

She gave a forced smile as she let him enter, seating him on a couch. Vlad didn't look around the room as she expected but looked straight at her. He was neither smiling nor frowning, giving her a nervous shiver.

"What happened?" Vlad asked, his voice firm and concerning.

She looked down, "I...I didn't tell the police the whole truth."

"Whole truth?" He raised a brow.

She nodded slowly, "Me or Jack wanted to do it...we thought we were protecting them." He nodded at this information, waiting for Maddie to tell the main part, "I wish I could take it back...but I can't."

A frown formed on his face, "What happened Maddie?"

"I killed him!" She blurted out. Her face paled as she looked down in fear and stared at her hands. She was a monster. A murderer.

"You...you killed him?" He whispered, his face also paling. He would have thought a ghost attacked Daniel...but it made sense. Why Daniel didn't attack his parents and forced himself to die, just to protect his secret. It felt couragous...but couragous had a price.

"I didn't mean to! I thought it was the ghost boy. I didn't know it was my baby boy!" She wailed, her arms flying towards him, giving him a large but painful hug. His eyes lowered at her and noticed the way she looked. Her hair wasn't properly brushed, single hairs flying out of nowhere. Her face was paler that usual and it wasn't just from moments ago, it looked like it was naturally like that. Her eyes had bags underneath them, probably from the lack of sleep she was receiving.

"It's alright Maddie. He would know you didn't mean it. He still loves you," Vlad said, trying the reassure the best he could. She shook her head furiously and buried it deeper in arm.

"He should never forgive what I did to him. He deserves better than me and Jack," Maddie said simply once again. That crossed Vlad's line. He gave her a big slap on her cheek, catching her off guard and forcing her to jump back. She touched her cheek lightly, surprised at the man's sudden abuse. She wasn't sure on what to say; she wanted to scream for him to get out of her house, but then she wanted to thank him for snapping her out of her mood.

"Vlad..." She said looking over at his angered expression.

He stood up and walked to her, fear showing through her eyes. "Maddie," He said firmly, "None of this is your fault. I understand why Daniel would do that. Don't drag this down on you. He loves you as a mother but also as a teacher. You've teached him so much, I understand how he gets his abilities in what he does. You're not a terrible mother, neither is Jack. You both are loving parents that wouldn't do that on purpose."

Her eyes widened as she heard his words clearly. She had deserved the slap from him but saying it wasn't her fault was wrong! But this was her fault! All of it! It was her fault, Danny wasn't alive. It was her fault, her family was ruined.

"It's not your fault," He whispered, softly, "I know you think it is. But listen to me. You're an amazing mother, Maddie. And you're children will love you forever."

Maddie looked down, giving a sigh. Biting her lip, she gave an encouraged smile and nod, "Do you want to see him? They haven't taken him."

At first, Vlad wasn't sure on what she meant but soon he understood it at the last sentence, "Yes, Maddie. I would love to see him."

Maddie took his elbow and leaded him towards the empty kitchen, which was messed up with broken inventions. Ectoplasmic goo covered the floor and bits of the table and counter, which looked like it was on there for a couple hours. He was careful not too step on anything sharp, since there were also bits of glasses scattering the floor.

They soon were walking down the steps, each one soft and quiet. They soon arrived at the last step, Vlad giving himself a small gasp.

There laid his little badger. Pale, nonbreathing, and importantly...dead. His eyes studied the boy's body, everything looking normal but the marks and bruises from the last battle he had fought. There was blood stains around the sides of Daniel's body, and bits of drool from the corner of his mouth. It sickened Vlad very much, but he kept staring at his body, trying to memorize it for some particular reason.

Vlad looked over at Maddie, who was staring at his body with deep guilt. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, "This isn't your fault," He reminded.

She nodded, "I know. It's just I hate seeing him like this. I'm always reminded of what I did."

He looked away from Danny's body again before looking up fiercely at the older woman, "It's not your fault. Just remember that."

* * *

The next couple of hours were tragic. The police had soon taken the body of the dead 14 year old, sending him away to his coffin. Maddie screamed in protest as they started to take away his body from the lab.

"STOP! I NEED MY BABY BOY!" She would scream several times. But everytime they would ignore her demands and Vlad would hold her back from ever touching the boy again. She wasn't sure how strong her college mate had gotten but it was strong enough to peel her attention away from her son sometimes.

She continued to cry and watch as they drove away in a white van, Danny's body in the back of the vehicle.

Jazz and Jack though didn't do anything as they watched Maddie cry and cry until she fainted from exhaustion. Neither of them moved to assist her, which creeped Vlad out. Usually Jack was the first person to respond to any emergency, especially something concerning his wife. But alas he didn't move or hesitate to help her. And Jazz? She didn't move as well, her face remaining blank as a stone, staring into space.

So that left Vlad to attend to Maddie. Her head was covered in sweat and stress, making him dab it with a cloth every few minutes. Her body shook with fear, getting him afraid as well. Her stomach rumbled a few times, making him think if she had eaten anything since the death of her son.

After finishing, Vlad relaxed in a single chair, staring at the faces of the remaining Fenton family.

"Jack?" Vlad asked. The large man didn't move a muscle. His head didn't move but his eyes did, as they moved right to the direction of his college pal. He swallowed hard and continued, "I don't know if you are concerned, but your family needs you. I know you've lost someone dear to you but you must push your family forward. I-"

"I don't care."

Vlad paused and looked over at his face, which remained the same. Thinking it was a illusion he opened his mouth but was interrupted, "You can't help me Vlad. You may know what to do but you don't understand. You don't understand anything."

"But I-" Vlad cut in but was again interrupted.

"You don't know the feeling of being a murderer. Maddie's not that upset cause she wasn't the one who had shot him. I did. I shot him...several times, until he had stopped breathing," Jack whispered over to him.

This time Vlad paused and looked over the man. Maddie never did tell him that she shot him...but that her husband did it and she encouraged it. He looked to his right and have a sigh.

"Jack. I know you might me depressed but this isn't something you should let bury you. You need to lead your family. Just for their own benefit, they need a leader and I can't be it Jack. You need to," Vlad encouraged.

The large man continued to sit still, so that allowed Vlad to continue to speak, "Look at Jasmine. She's like a zombie. Lost in her own world. You need to fight your family. That I beg you."

Jack paused looking down at the carpet, thinking about what he said. True he needed to be a leader, but without the energy from his amazing son, if felt impossible just to continue forward. But Vlad was right, Jazz was like a depressed shadow, following anyone if needed. She continued not to speak and remain still.

He nodded, "Okay Vlad. I'll try. But I won't make any promises."

"That's all I ask of you."

* * *

**Took me a while to right this...didn't know where to go with this chapter. I have a plan for this story but I'll need to add a little tweeks. So how was it? Fanastic? Judging by the review on my first chapter, I'm guessing you all loved it. It warms my heart to know people love my stories. Thank you so much and I hope I can double the amount I got before. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Funeral Part 1

**Chapter 2: Funeral Part 1**

Green eyes opened, making the room dim enough to see. He have a loud yawn and scratched his white hair, snuggling back into the soft pillow. He didn't want to wake up, he felt like he could sleep forever. But of course something kept preventing him from drifting off to dream land.

Danny couldn't help but think what happened yesterday. For some reason ghosts 'feared' him and ignored him, like a little ant. But a couple ghosts helped him out, getting him on track. Then he was faced with a statement from yesterday..

_"There are also humans, that have a different world than us. But we'll talk about that later," Ember said._

What were humans? And how were they different from us?

He had the urge to ask Ember but of course she wouldn't answer it. So he began trying to form ideas in his head. If something was different, could it be opposite? He went along with that asking himself more questions. What's the difference between me and the humans?

Danny couldn't answer that. He had absolutely no clue.

Failing to return back to sleep, he groaned and stood up, walking over to a medium sized mirror. He looked over his appearance, trying to memorize himself. White hair. Check. Green eyes. Check. Wierd black and white with a DP logo jumpsuit. Check. He sighed and looked at his gloved hands, making him feel empty.

He felt like he's seen his suit before. A familiar sensation overcame him, making him feel warm inside before disappearing.

Lights appeared underneath the door, revealing light in the hallway. Danny floated over to the door and dropped to the ground, allowing his eyes to take a glance underneath the door to see who it was.

Silver boots were walking down the hallway towards the living room and he immediately knew it was Ember. He let a smile perk on his lips as he opened the door and followed her down the hall. He wished he could turn invisible allowing him to work with his plan. Making a small mistake with his feet, he created a loud step, alerting Ember.

She spun around, her eyes darting left and right trying to sense the ghost. She could feel her ghost sense working up its way through her throat but she forced it to stay down, so that it wouldn't tell the ghost she could sense him.

Allowing herself to ignore it, Ember continued her way towards the kitchen for a quick late drink. Her throat was parched for some unknown reason but did as it told.

All her guests had left yesterday, even her boyfriend, after discussing their plan. It was quite a simple plan, in fact and it did include the ghost boy. Since he couldn't protect his city anymore and that he didn't know who he truly was, he was a perfect person to help lead a ghost invasion.

But the plan did have to take a while since Danny didn't know how to use his powers correctly but he was a fast learner and he would be able to learn his powers in no time. She could even tell him a few things about the Ghost Zone, since that's where he lived now and he would need to know lots about his enviroment.

But Ember wouldn't treat him cruelly. Sure he battled them harsh in the past, but without his knowledge now he was like a little infant, only knowing basic information like talking and moving.

Her thoughts stopped as she reached inside the fridge and taking out a bottle of Purmine juice. It was like a ghost edition of orange juice, only ghosts could enjoy. She poured it into the clear glass and soon took a sip out of its refreshing contents.

Ember heard small footsteps behind her but she didn't bother to look. She knew who it was immediately. Danny.

She turned around expecting to see his teenish face but was faced with the half dark living room.

"Danny?" She said. She wasn't sure if she was losing her mind or if she was imagining things. A small chuckle alerted his location and she threw a small pink bubble at him. It expanded at the contact of another ghost and it immediately trapped it.

A cry of surprise was heard and then she saw the ghostly figure of her guest. His disappointed frown was painted on his face and his eyes were neutral since he wasn't happy nor sad. His hands were crossed over his chest, making sure she knew how ticked off he was.

"Danny. Why were you sneaking up on me?" Ember asked, her eyes narrowed.

He gave a smirk at her, "Why couldn't you see me?"

"I don't know. It was like you were...invisible," She paused and looked over at him. She gave a squeal of excitement and flew over to him, "You learned invisibility!"

"I did?" His head cocked to the side. He looked over at his invisible hands and gave a smile, "I did!"

"Good job," She congratulated. Waving her hand over her energy bubble, it dissolved and allowed the happy ghost boy out. Even if he wasn't touching the floor, she could see the small jumps of pleasure as he hovered a mere inches of the ground. His eyes brightened and his fists were bunched up near his chest.

"Thanks Ember!"

"No problem, kiddo."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room, "Where did everyone go?"

Ember smiled, "They left. What? Did you think they lived here?"

"Yes?" Danny replied.

She pointed back to the hallway, "Go back to sleep. We'll talk about everything tomorrow."

He sighed and nodded, hovering back to his room slowly. She followed after him, making sure to take her glass of juice on the counter. He looked back behind his shoulder and smiled as he entered his room and shutting it tight.

Waiting a moment to see if there any tricks involved with his last smile before slipping into her own room. She placed the glass on the counter before falling onto her own silky bed, digging her head into the pillow.

Ember closed her eyes for one moment before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jazz's head jumped up before slumping back onto her pillow. She sighed before sobbing slowly into her bed. Once again she had _the dream_; the dream of where her brother hadn't died and that he was alive, healthy, in his room and that none of anything that had happened the last couple of days never actually happened. But of course it was a dream and with every dream, they always have to end.

She hated that dream, it was torturing her on the inside. Every since Vlad's visit, her dad tried his best to make his family 'happy' but of course he always stopped when he was in another room alone. She sometimes heard his crying in Danny's room, which was always his special time.

Her mom was becoming ill. It didn't feel real at all until she had started to cry repeated, a major migraine forming, and she started vomiting. Vlad had immediately taken her to the hospital and was told that she was suffering through a small type of depression. She refused to eat and sleep, which made her some what crazy.

But of course Danny' friends were not as bad as her parents. Sam wasn't going to school, but continued to stay locked up in her room, refusing to also eat but ate a couple times when she needed too. She wasn't going to kill herself over this, since that's what Danny would want.

Tucker still went to school but still hardly talked to anyone. His parents were scared for him, since losing a friend was never a good thing but asked multiple times if there was anything he wanted. He had always answered, in the same tone, "Danny."

And herself? Well she was fine, trying to help everyone get back on course, but the death of Danny kept reminding her that maybe nothing could be truly fixed. Her dreams tortured her and her life did the same. It was always the same. Danny, her brother was dead.

But Vlad had helped out. He was staying in the guest bedroom, canceling all his future meetings to help out the family he actually loved. Sure he hated her dad but he had put that aside to focus on fixing the family. He did whatever he could to help out, but it showed little improvement. His always woke up early, prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner for the family, forcing them to eat if necessary.

Her mom had returned from the hospital, making sure she got the nutrients she needed for her brain to work. Vlad always handed her the food and watched carefully as she ate. He always whispered encouraging words while she ate but once said something so far it made her burst into tears. "Danny wouldn't want you to die if he ever came back."

"He's not coming back! I killed him!" She shrieked, running upstairs towards her room.

Vlad would shake his head and whisper to himself, "You're coming back Daniel. I know you are."

Jazz had thought it was cute, but she knew nothing was happy now. It was like a dark thick cloud had formed around her family's heart, making them suffer. Danny was the sun blocking them away. Was was there to live for anyway?

She hoped that her brother would return in full ghost form but even Vlad didn't know.

"There's a chance it could happen. If he was at peace when he died then he won't return. If he wasn't then he must be a ghost. It's hard to tell anyway. The Ghost Zone is a constant plan which is constantly shifting. He could appear anywhere," He had said to her one day.

She had rushed out of the room, crying hard on the sleeve of her shirt.

There was a 50/50 chance that Danny was full ghost or not. She had to believe though. She couldn't stop for her brother. He as going to return, one day.

* * *

"Good baby pop. You're making great progress on your powers," Ember gave a small clap for him and looked over at her fingers, "So you've got flying, invisibility, and intangiblity down. Now for the ghost ray!"

Danny's face lit up as flew over to her. His aura was brighter than normal and his body shook with impatience.

She gave a smirk, "Calm down. If you don't then we'll just skip this lesson."

His head shook furiously, "No no," He forced himself to stop shaking, "I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"If you say so," She turned around and faced a couple of targets. She lit up her fists with pink energy before releasing it towards the small red dot, making a perfect shot. She hit a couple more before letting the energy dissipate from her hand. She turned back to the grinning boy, "That's how you it. It will take time but you'll get it."

He nodded.

Ember pointed at his hands, "Try to form some energy in your hands. Focus as hard as you can."

Danny closed his eyes for a second and raised his hands in front of him. Trying to meld the energy inside him to his hands, he felt a small connection. Feeling the energy growing stronger, he focused harder and then felt something warm fill up his hands. It felt like a hot feeling, making him excited.

Willing himself to open his eyes, he gasped as he saw green energy swirl up around his palms. His widened eyes looked up at the green lighted Ember, who was smiling proudly at him.

"Good job! That first took me a couple days to do," She said, a pleased look on her face, "You did it quick. Now let it go and then summon it back."

"Okay," Danny closed his eyes once more and let the power drift away from him. He once again forced the energy into his hand and opened his eyes, smiling widely.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll begin tomorrow okay?" Danny nodded and gave his teacher a hug.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Vlad rubbed his temple from stress. He was already in a complicated life. Maddie was sick, Jack refused to do anything and Jazz tried her best to bring her family up but nothing was right without Daniel.

Daniel. All of this mess was because of him. It wasn't it fault really, since Daniel wasn't purposely dead. Sure the billionaire still missed him and he had a hard life without that small competition with him but nothing felt the same.

He seemed like the babysitter of the family. He had to cook and feed the Fentons, even though Jazz did it herself. But without him where would the Fentons be now? Probably Maddie would be dead, Jack would worse than before, since the loss of his wife and Jazz would have nothing.

Vlad needed to bring up the family no matter how much he hated them. But he loved them as well.

Maddie was soon to die, until Vlad had brought her to the hospital. The news from the doctor told him that she would have died from the lack of nutrients in her system and of a heartbreak. The loss of her son was to much for her to handle.

Vlad wanted to journey into the Ghost Zone and ask Skulker to help him find the lad. He would probably refuse and say he would hunt him down. But alas he couldn't. He was carrying way to much for the Fentons that it took up all his energy. Who knew that you could be so tired caring for three members of a broken family?

His heart has shattered at hearing the distraught news of the second halfa in existence. He would of though Daniel would have died by the flick of someone more powerful and stronger than him, but it surprised him that his own weak, defenseless parents would end him.

He had kept thinking it was a lie, that Daniel wasn't dead but his body was already proof enough.

Vlad once again woke up to another distressed day but this wasn't no ordinary day. Today was Danny Fenton's funeral.

The billionaire hurriedly woke up the rest of the family, tossing them their black clothes and giving them more heartening words, which they did willingly. Also changing himself, Vlad hurried to make the family breakfast, force feeding if necessary. Finishing he called a limo, preparing to take them to the cemetary.

During the whole time, Jack still remained quiet but did as his college buddie asked; Maddie coughing randomly into the side of her arm and Jazz replying back to Vlad and thanking him for everything. It was easier than he thought, allowing him to make any last minute adjustments to his outfit.

Vlad wore a ordinary black suit, his tie in perfect place, it's striped black and white colors reminding him deeply about the dead boy they were going to see eventually.

The limo's horn rang and signalled Vlad to push everyone out and into the limo. Maddie had her head slumped onto the side of her husband and he sat as still as a rock. Looking away with disappointment, he wished at least Jack would do something, making his job less and less fun. Sure he still hated Vlad but he was good enough to put it away...for now.

"We're here, Masters," The limo driver alerted. Vlad gave a grateful smile as he urged everyone out, giving the driver a quick tip. It soon rushed away.

Vlad pointed over to a row of empty seats, "Take a seat there. I will come shortly."

They did as he ordered, looking forward with blank emotions as they sat down.

Shaking his head, he walked off from the group and walked over to the bathroom. He glanced over his watch on the way, seeing that it started in 20 min. Just enough time for him to go to the Fenton portal and have a chat with Skulker on the matter of his little badger.

Vlad soon was seconds away from reaching the portal, which he just phased inside and passed through the vortex of worlds. He gave a smile as he felt half of him at ease when he entered. The Ghost Zone was like a relaxing place for him, if only if it wasn't for business.

Zooming towards Skulker's island, he passed flying doors and chucks of rock which were drifting in no particular order. The Ghost Zone was definitely the flip side of earth, since earth was always so organized.

He found himself meters away form the large piece of earth, which was Skulker's Island. Though before he could fly further inside, he found the shape of the robotic figure, flying towards his way. It didn't seem to notice him at first until he paused, his mouth gaping.

"Plasmius? What are you doing here?" Skulker asked, his eyes full of surprise, "I thought we were suppose to meet on Tuesday."

Vlad shrugged, a little mischief in his smile, "Can't I visit my favorite ghost? But anyway this is an important matter."

He frowned, "What is it?"

"Are you aware of Daniel's death?"

Skulker paused, not sure on what to say. He had promised Ember not to tell anyone about the little squirt but of course this was his employer. He was loyal to him, no bounds anywhere, but he was torn on what to do.

"Yes, Plasmius. I am aware of his death," He said finally, looking down at the ground which was around 100 feet away.

"You are?" The hybrid raised a eyebrow, "And might if I add, how were you be informed of that?"

Skulker hesitated, "He was birthed a few days ago."

"And do you know where is he?" Vlad asked. Sensing the hunter's hesitation he quickly added, "I want to include that I won't tell anyone about it, since Daniel's already dead and he should live where he belongs, in the Ghost Zone."

"Ember's. He's at Embers," Skulker admitted, his head lowering, "I promised her I wouldn't tell."

"Just take me there. We'll talk once we're there."

* * *

Ember's eyes targeted on the TV. She was trying to focus on the TV's sound and pictures but of course she was pulled back into earlier today. Danny's training was quick, which was beyond normal. He already had mastered 4 powers which was very fast. She had hypothesized that since he was already ghost previously that some part of him would already know how to work his powers.

But she was still amazed.

_Knock! _Her eyes glanced over at the door, waiting once more for the knock to reappear and make sure that it wasn't a fake. Many kids loved to pull pranks on her, which she loved, but hated being targeted on her.

"Ember!" Skulker said loudly.

She smiled as she yanked the door open, seeing the familiar face of her boyfriend and...Vlad?

Her eyes narrowed on contact with the fanged ghost, "What's Plasmius doing here?"

Skulker smiled nervously, "Well I admitted to him that the ghost boy stays here. He's not going to take him or anything. He just wants to see him."

Ember eyes the hybrid suspiciously before pushing the door open, "You've got 10 min."

"I'll need less than that," Vlad quickly commented.

She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall towards Danny's room. Opening the door, it creaked softly allowing the guests and herself in.

They all could make out something under the covers, its white hair glistening softly. It moved for a second then fell back into its peaceful sleep.

"Daniel," Vlad whispered.

Ember smiled as she walked to him and patted him on the nose. Immediately the peaceful face wrinkled up on contact, making a slightly disturbed face. He put his face deeper into the pillow until something started poking his head. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing his guardian's face.

"Ember?" He said half asleep. His eyes were obviously half lidded from the lack of sleep and he desperately wanted to sink down into slumber once again.

"Sorry for the interruption, baby pop. But I have someone that would like to meet you," She moved. As she moved he was able to make out a dark figure. His hair was midnight black, 2 points sticking up straight in the air. He had a wild smile, sharp fangs in his mouth. His color scheme was black and white, with a red cape draping down behind him but other than that he felt dark energy under him.

"Daniel. You're really okay..."

Danny's face cocked to the side, "I guess so..."

"Danny, this is a...friend," Ember reassured, taking a small glance over at her boyfriend and the vampire ghost, "He wanted to meet you personally. I suggest you be nice. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Plasmius walked further towards the ghost boy and looked over at Ember, "May I have a private chat with him. It won't be long."

She rolled her eyes and pushed Skulker out, "Take all the time you need. I need to have a talk with Skulky," Both of them exited, shutting the door as softly as possible.

Vlad soon turned back to Danny, whom's eyes were studying every detail on the new ghost. The hybrid smiled in amusement; Daniel's appearance hadn't changed, normal green eyes, shiny white hair, and a peak of the same old determined face he had missed.

"I missed you."

"I don't even know who you are," Danny questioned, his nose scruntching up. His hands dug deep into the material of the blankets as if he was already uncomfortable with this man.

Sensing this, Vlad frowned as sat beside him and gave a loud sigh, "I know Daniel. Listen. I'm positive that you lost your memory. You're not aware of me, but I'm a friend. A very good friend. I was worried about you, so is your family."

"Family?" His eyes squinted, "I don't have a family. What are you even talking about?"

"Daniel. Everyone has a family. Even you," His eyes looked down, "You just forgot them."

"Why would I forget them?" The teen's green orbs locked on the man's grim expression, "I wouldn't."

"Life is complicated. But you forgot no matter if you did or didn't."

The boy's eyes fell onto his lap. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, "So do you know how I died then? Or are you as clueless as everyone else?"

"It's complicated once again, but...a couple of ghost hunters had killed you. We weren't sure what had happened to you, until I had asked Skulker. It was then that I found what I was searching for. You," Vlad explained softly. Before Danny would reply, Vlad reached over and wrapped his hands around the teen. He backed up at the sudden embrace but let it drift as he hugged him back.

Vlad deeply wanted to never let him go; take him back to earth, saw he was never dead, and dress him up as he never left, but alas he couldn't. He belonged here in the Ghost Zone. He wasn't a human anymore.

He kept telling himself that but he knew he couldn't perform it. It was wrong.

"I've missed you so much. Your family. They're coping terribly without you. I had to take care of them since they're unable to take care of themselves," Vlad said, his voice faltering.

"I guess I miss them too," Vlad heard Danny say. His heart broke as he heart the soft innocent voice he was used to hearing from the smallish boy. It was so peaceful yet hurt at the same time.

"Good," Vlad straightened up from the bed and planted one last good bye kiss on Danny's temple, "Goodbye my little badger. Unfortunately this is our last meeting we could ever have. I'll do your best for your family," He started to walk out but before he could he gave a smile, "Oh and pay attention to Ember."

As Danny watched as the strange ghost left, he couldn't help but touch his forehead. That man felt closer. As if he knew him...but how? Did he actually have a family? If he did he desperately wanted to see them and alert them that they were alright. But what was that that he said moments ago? He was killed by 'ghost hunters'? What were ghost hunters?

He looked down at himself. Then his eyes widened.

He was a ghost. A full fledged ghost.

And so what Vlad meant was that he was killed by more than one of them. More than one ghost hunter.

But wait. Didn't the man say he had a family, a HUMAN family? So why was he being hunted by ghost hunters if he wasn't one? That was one thing he had to ask the man if he ever returned.

And that small kiss the man had given him before he left warmed his spirits. It made him soar for a second as if he had a mental connect with the man. It was like he was his enemy but yet he loved him as a father.

Deciding to work this out later, he fell onto his pillow and drifted off.

* * *

"Done already?" Ember commented, her eyes raising.

Vlad nodded as he entered through the hallway. Though he had a look of depression he was quite cheery on the inside. He had just saw Daniel, who was presumed dead by the whole world. But there he was. In the Ghost Zone and in Ember's care.

"Yes. I've finished with the young lad. Though I'm impressed what you're doing for him. I appreciate it," Vlad replied back, his mouth in a sender state. His hands were folded behind his back, into tight and firm fists, wanting deeply to tear Daniel out of this horrible place.

"No problem, oldie."

"And I must be headed out. I have a funeral I must attend," Vlad said looking at his 'ghost' watch. It was actually a simple watch but his ghost form usually used it. It was a black colored watch, with leather material. It had its usual circle shape and the time ticked perfectly.

"His funeral?" She guessed softly. He have a small nod and waved goodbye.

"I won't be a bother any longer for you. I just wanted to see if it was true. Thank you Ember and please...take care of the little badger."

"Kay."

And with that, Vlad was off Ember's property flying towards the working Fenton Portal.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jazz asked to herself and looked down at her watch. It had been 15 minutes now and still no trace of Vlad. She had begun to tap her foot at the 10 mark period, getting impatient by the minute. By now, her head was throbbing in pain. Previously she had tried to begin a meaningful conversation with her parents but as always her father was still as a boulder and mother crying and coughing. She wanted to go retrieve him but she wasn't prepared to leave her parents here alone, them fearing that something could of happened to her as well.

She had recognized a few faces, some to be Valerie, Dash, Paulina and a few other popular A-listers. She had already caught sight of Sam and Tucker, who sat behind them, their faces in bleakness at the floor.

It was like everyone was in depression at Danny's death. She was too but not that much on it. Her parents were opposite of themselves and every once and a while someone apologized for the loss of her little brother.

_'Wish you were here little brother. Things aren't the same without you_,' Jazz thought and she gave one last sigh.

A motion of movement caught her by surprise as she saw someone slip in the unoccupied seat beside her. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of white hair and felt certain it was Vlad. A small mutter of apology was enough to know that it was surely him.

"Jasmine? I must have a chat with you afterwards, if you may," He whispered to her ear.

She gave a nod and focused back on the wooden polished coffin a mere feet from her. It's polished bright surface reflected back some sunlight to her face, making her adjust her face so that she wouldn't get blind. It was beautiful. Plainly beautiful, with its nice trimming around the sides of the wide hexagon. There was a small engraving on the side she barely could make out which read, "Our hero."

A small tap on Jazz's shoulder, made her head jerk to that direction. Tucker was tapping on her and pointed to the front of the funeral. There was a man, dressed up in a tux waiting for her to approach the front. She gave a apologetic smile as she stood tall in front of the large crowd of people. Everyone was dressed in black, some occasionally in white.

"You need to say words about your brother," The man whispered.

She nodded and swallowed; this was easy. She had spoken in front of large crowds before...but this...this was different. This was emotional for her. She couldn't talk about her brother...but if he was hearing...he would want to hear what she would say about him.

"My brother," Jazz started and looked down at the crowd, "Was like my best friend."

Sam and Tucker gave soft smile as they peered up at Jazz, who was shaking slowly. That was a good start. A very good start.

"I was a very overpushy sister but that was only to protect him. I now know that wasn't enough. I needed to be by his side forever. When I heard the news about my brother being murdered it was bad. Very bad. I felt my heart stop as I heard my parents tell me the day he was killed. I wasn't going to see his smile, his laugh or better yet his voice. All that stopped as I heard one word; dead.

"I was afraid. Sure I was suppose to be the older sister but...my brother protected me. Several times. What was I suppose to do without him?

"I bet many of you have heard the truth about my brother. About him being the hero of our city; Danny Phantom. He got what he deserved, fans because of what he was doing, appreciation and much of being a model. He was our hero to look up too. Our guardian. He always did the best he could. There wasn't one day that he didn't turn ghost to prevent a ghost attack. I knew his job had risks. Everything does. But one day he could of been seriously injured or hurt. But no, I let him free. He was born to do as so. He had a purpose."

"Danny. If you're listening, I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did for me. You're the best. Thanks from Jazz."

* * *

What a nice small ending to chapter 3. It warmed my heart dearly. I would appreciate some reviews from you fellow DP lovers and some small comments on what you think about this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Funeral Part 2

**Chapter 3: Funeral Part 2**

Jazz's eyes locked onto the crowd, ready for any disagreeing faces or depressing faces. Unable to locate any, she walked down the steps of the smallish stage and returned back to her seat, her face returning to its usual blankness. She couldn't help but touch her warmish cheek. During her speech about her brother, she had felt tears falling down her face. She had made sure all the words she spoke were true, every single image of her brother passed through her mind as she spoke making more tears fall. Her eyes closed for a second before praying that her brother heard her speech.

"And that was from Daniel Fenton's sister, Jasmine Fenton. I would like Madeline Fenton up please to share some words about her son."

Before anyone would respond, Vlad stood up from his seat and said calmly, "I'm afraid Madeline and Jack are unable to speak for us. I-"

"Vlad, I'll speak," Jack said, taking a glance to his side. He stood straight and tall giving a clench to his fist.

"I suppose you would. Very well," Vlad waved his hand for Jack to go up and continue.

Giving a small smile to his sick wife, he slid from his row and up the steps, awaiting to tell everyone about his dead son. It took so much will power for him just to get up and say that he did want to say a couple words for his son. He owed it to his son to do that.

"Danny was more than a son. He was a friend," Jack's eyes forced himself to forget the crowd of people below him and looked up to the sky as if he was actually talking to Danny, "Even though many people always disapproved of me, he always thought I was a good father. I did all I could so that no one would hurt him, by hunting the ghosts that infested the city. But...but that wasn't enough. My family was in constant danger and I did whatever I could to assist them. When I found out that my son was Phantom, I wasn't sure what to do. But I knew my son was a hero. A hero that did whatever he could do to help others, like myself. Even though we kind of hunted him, I would NEVER hurt my son if I knew it was him. I love you Danny."

Jack walked off the stage and back into his own seat without another word.

"Thank you Mr. Fenton, who else would like to say a couple words?" The man asked the crowd. A hand was raised into the air seconds later and the man nodded, allowing them to come up.

"Name?" He whispered in the girl's ears as she was on the final step.

"Sam Manson."

She turned to the crowd and took a breath, "Danny Fenton was more than a hero. He was my best friend. I've known him since I was little and I never wanted to break his trust. He helped me through so many things, I can't even name them. He saved me repeated while he was ghost and while he was human. His spirit captivated me. His bravery and bounds on never giving up hope on someone. He always gave out second chances to the people that deserved it and it made happy to have a friend like him. I wasn't just his best friend. I was his ghost fighting helper. I was a member of Team Phantom. I was there when he got ghost powers and I was there until his last battle. But more than that, the reasons I stuck by him was because I secretly loved him."

Many people from the crowd gasped sweetly as they heard Sam, the ghost boy's best friend admit that she loved him. Students from her classes smiled happily as they talked to each other, pointing fingers sometimes at the goth girl.

"I could never admit that to him though," Sam looked down, her eyes focusing on her black high heels. They weren't fancy or anything but good and nice enough for a funeral. She remembered her mother having a tantrum because of her not wearing very 'suitable' clothes for her best friend's funeral.

"I wish I could have told him before he died...would have made me feel better on the inside," Sam mumbled and left the podium, feeling some what accomplished. She had admitted to the world that she loved Danny. If only she could tell him.

"Anyone else that would like to add anything for Daniel Fenton?"

"I would," Tucker said aloud. He walked up front and faced the crowd, feeling a tear fall down his cheek, ready to speak everything he could, "Danny wasn't my friend. He wasn't my best friend. He was my brother. He took care of me when I was ill or when I ever needed help. I did whatever I could for him and he did the same. He was special. He was special the first time I met him. I just wished he was here. I was also there too when he got his powers. At first I thought he was killed and that I would have to tell his parents he died out of curiosity, but he was alive. Half alive. Then he became more special. He had the power to help more people than ever before. And I was proud to be his best friend..."

Tucker walked down the steps and rushed into Sam's arms, baling loudly. He tried his best to keep quiet but felt more cries burst through his throat. She hugged him softly and whispered a few words to him to calm him down. He soon did that and kept his cries to little whimpers.

After that many others went saying thanks for the help they received from the ghost boy and all the good things that made Danny...Danny. The funeral soon ended, everyone catching a glimpse of the coffin being buried underground.

Later on while everyone was leaving, Vlad pulled Jazz from the row and into a new hallway, so they could privately chat. Jazz's eyes looked up at the man's midnight eyes, sensing small bits of happiness.

"What is it Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"I saw Daniel."

She smiled, "Yeah, everyone saw him in the coffin. Nothing new."

He frowned, "I saw Daniel's ghost. He's in the Ghost Zone. He's alive."

Her eyes widened at the news, "Danny's okay? He's really okay?"

"He's very much well. But we're not allowed to see him. He must live with his own kind, I'm afraid," Vlad said, his eyes scanning the brown material of the carpet.

"What do you mean we can't see him? He's my brother and I have to see him!" Jazz asked, her voice raising.

"I know Jasmine. You desperately want to see your dead brother but we can't. He's under good protection from any harm and he'll be raised in a proper enviroment for people like him. Rest assure, I've told him about his family," He reassured. She have a nod and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

Vlad led hisself and the girl in his arms to his limo and felt something spark him. There he was. Jasmine in his arms and her parents in his care. Everything had drastically changed since a week ago. He remembered plotting against Daniel again and finding a way to kill Jack, but now he didn't even consider any of that. The woman he loved was drastically ill, her husband was unable to lead, daughter was confused on what to do anymore and son dead but alive in the Ghost Zone.

_'If only I could take Daniel out of that place and so that he could see his family once more'_ Vlad thought as he entered the white limo. He waved to the driver, who sped out of the lot and back home.

The car's soft hum let him relax and made him think about what was to happen soon. He needed to get the family on track or else he would have to care for them forever. He had to return to his job as mayor and tend to the city, since it wouldn't last forever on its own.

The limo pulled to a halt and Vlad urged everyone to get out. He paid the driver, including a tip, and watched it speed off in the distance. He followed after the family, unlocking the door and watched as everyone poured inside, trying to do their usual things.

"I need to talk to everyone," Vlad announced before any of them could rush off. They came back into the living like zombies, their eyes never glancing over at anything other than the billionaire in front of them. Their faces looked so lifeless that if one of them fainted he would think they were dead, since their faces were pale and their eyes had bags underneath them.

He sighed, "You do understand that I won't be able to care for you forever."

Jack's eyes looked up at the man's deep frown and he sighed, taking the first step to talk, "I know Vladdie. And I thank you for what you're doing but its hard. I really is."

"Jack, Daniel isn't dead. Believe that. He loves you, that I know. I know I'm not part of your family but I know Daniel enough to know that he'll love you no matter what happens," Vlad said. He wasn't ready to tell Daniel's parents that he was alive as a ghost, since they would probably barge in there and forcefully take him from the Ghost Zone.

"I wish I could believe that but-"

"Jack. What if Daniel was a pure ghost? I'm sure he would want to see you well. For all I know he could be here watching us," Vlad said, his tone louder than before.

"Dad. Please believe what Vlad does. Please. Mom can't do anything right now and you're the only one that can do anything," Jazz included, her arm wrapping around her father's arm, "I don't want to be alone. You need to do something. Okay?"

He nodded, "Very well Jazzypants. I'll try."

"Don't try. Do it."

He gave a smile at the tone of his daughter's begging voice, "Yes, I'll do it."

Vlad gave a smile and patted the man on the back, "I'll have to leave in a couple days so I need you to feed Maddie, forcefully if needed and if you need to buy anything, and I mean anything, call me and I'll handle your expenses. Call me if anything happens."

"I'll do that Vladdie," Jack confirmed softly.

"Very well. You may go now. I'll need to check in with my assistant mayor later," Vlad said before departing away from the family he was previously talking to. It felt like a small pain of torture. A family he used to want to torment himself but instead was already being tormented by themselves.

Vlad's mind wanted to go into his own room and think but his feet disagreed. His mind soon returned back to earth when he was standing at the front of the door of Daniel's room. His heart ached to go inside and check the room out while his mind knew he would bawling on the floor of the teen's room in a matter of minutes. But a force brought his fingers to the knob and twisted it open.

His head peaked in slowly and he felt tears almost cascade down his cheeks.

Everything looked as if the boy still stayed here; wrinkled up clothes on the bed and floor, game system on the floor and ready to play, cell phone on the counter which had a 'DP' sticker on it, and the bed was messed up as if he had slept there recently. Shaking his head at the mess, Vlad sat on the dead boy's bed and looked around, memorizing every single detail. It was so typical that Danny wouldn't have cleaned up his room, since he was like those every day teens and he had a job to do, protecting his town.

"Oh Daniel," Vlad sighed. He wondered if any of Daniel's family went up here, since he hadn't seen anybody walk in here lately.

A ringing sound from his watch alerted him that it was time to feed everyone. He jumped from the bed and fixed his jacket as he walked, closing the door softly. He continued down the steps until he found Jack in the kitchen, trying to prepare something.

"Jack?" It caught the attention of the big man quickly and Vlad raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "I though I would try to make lunch. You're always making food for us, I thought I could give you a break."

"That is very sweet Jack. If you insist, I could take a small shower since I haven't bathed in days, trying to care for your family," Vlad replied.

He nodded, "Knock yourself out then. I assume lunch should be done in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

Jazz couldn't help but scream in her pillow for a few minutes. Her dead brother she hadn't seen for a week was alive. It felt like a dream really. Like it was unreal for Danny to be alive, even though she wanted him to be.

She knew it was wrong to drag Danny out of the Ghost Zone and take him back home, forcing him to live the life he used to have. He had to move on...and so did she.

Jazz decided to change into better clothes, since she was feeling a bit hot in her clothes from the funeral and she wanted to take her mind off the topic of her brother's ghost. Jumping towards her closet, she found a simple looking shirt and slipped that on along with her regular blue pants.

"Dinner's ready!"

Jazz sighed and closed up her closet door, before going downstairs. She met Vlad in the hallway, his appearance clean and organized. He gave a smile in her direction and continued down the steps.

When they reached the kitchen, they could see Maddie already changed and sitting at the table, eating up her spaghetti. 2 more plates were beside her, which were for Jazz and Vlad. They plopped down at their seats and began to eat while Jack came in holding up a spoon for the spaghetti, "Does anyone want more?"

Nobody moved for a second before Maddie raised her hand, "I would like more please."

Jack spooned her more of the tomato covered pasta and set down the spoon and pot on the stove. He took a seat beside his daughter and watched as everyone enjoyed his food. Nobody said anything for a while before Vlad and Jazz finished, depositing their plates in the sink. Vlad rushed upstairs not saying a word back to anyone while Jazz stayed behind to talk to her family.

Jazz walked up to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, "I love you guys. You're the best."

Maddie touched her cheek, where her daughter had given her a kiss seconds ago. She thought that her daughter would hate her, never to fell her hug or kisses since she and her husband had killed her brother. But no, Jazz had given her a kiss willingly. She DID love them. She did.

"Jack?" Maddie whispered, looking up at his smiling face.

"Yes?"

"Jazz loves us. She does," She felt tears fall down her cheeks as he hugged her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded, playing with her brown hair.

"Yes she does. She loves us."

* * *

Jazz smiled as she walked up the steps, feeling somewhat accomplished. She hadn't given her parents any affection since in the incident and she wasn't planning too. But just seeing her parents dull and lifeless was a scary sight. She had always thought of her parents forever having a smile on their faces even as they grew older but it went away.

She knew it wasn't their fault, since they didn't know of Danny's double life but still they showed no mercy to Danny's ghost form. Her eyes drooped and she gave a sigh. The least she could do was warm up her parents' spirits for a while.

"Hello Jasmine," Vlad greeted softly as he exited out of Danny's bedroom. Her eyes narrowed in slight suspicion.

"What were you doing in his room?"

"Oh yes. I... I just wanted to be reminded of dear Daniel's presence. He was a good gentle child for a while. Ah... he must of been a sweet boy when he was younger," Vlad smiled heartedly before giving a pat to her head. "I'm sorry once again. I can't imagine what it felt to lose him."

She frowned, "It was terrible."

"I felt the same way when my sister passed. Died in a tragic car accident with my father when I was younger. She was like my best friend. I couldn't cope without her but somehow I managed to get over her and start my life. Your father did indeed change my life emotionally and physically," He said softly. "But after taking the love of my life. My heart was torn."

"I'm sorry Vlad. I couldn't image that," Jazz apologized.

"It's alright dear. I have forgiven your father and am trying to do my best for this family. One person at a time."

"Well, I better go back to my room. I have some stuff I have to do."

"Then carry on. I shall see you later," Vlad waved goodbye before disappearing into the guest room.

* * *

"Danny? You want pizza for dinner?" Ember asked loudly around the house. A certain ghost boy heard her and peeked his head out of the door and smiled as he flew to the kitchen. He plopped himself down on one of the high stools and looked over at what she was currently pulling out of the fridge.

"Pizza? What's pizza?" He asked curiously, staring at the wrapped up ball of dough she had set down on the counter.

She smiled and threw a package of mozzarella cheese beside the dough, closing the door of the fridge. Walking over to him, she started to mess up his hair, "Something this little ghost boy will love."

"Really?" His eyes brightened up.

Ember nodded, "Yep. Just wait a couple of minutes and it'll be done. But you have to be patient. Can you do that for me?"

Danny eagerly nodded and jumped off the stool childishly, walking over to the TV set. He poked it with his gloved finger before shaking his head and relaxing on the couch. He glanced over at Ember a couple times, not finding anything interesting in what she was doing. He gave a loud yawn and closed his eyes as he fell on the side of the couch, his head falling on the arm rest.

"Danny? Could you come here for a second?" Hearing no response, Ember peeked her head out of the large window and smiled as she saw him curled up on the couch, his hands folded neatly under his head.

She quickly washed her hands and went to a closet, pulling out a large blanket. She threw it over his body, hovering a couple of seconds before falling slowly on his body. He didn't move from the new feeling but curled up closer so that the blanket covered his face. White hair plopped out of the top entrance, making it look like a mini jungle.

She gave a quick kiss to his blanket covered cheek and went back to making pizza for her and Danny.

Seconds after she put the large pizza in the oven, she heard a loud knock from the door and quickly opened it, so it didn't have a chance to wake up the sleeping boy on her couch. She threw the door opened and was faced with a familiar robot ghost.

"Skulky. I was wondering when you were going to visit us. Come on in. Danny's asleep on the couch and I'm making dinner," Ember greeted.

Skulker smiled and entered the home, his eyes scanning the house. Finding the ghost boy where she had said, he in a deep sleep, his mouth turned into a small smile.

_Ding! _The timer rang from the kitchen, forcing Ember to get up and take the pizza from the large oven. She deposited it on the counter and flew over to the still sleeping ghost boy and shook him hard.

Danny jumped up, his eyes flashing a dark green as he looked up at Ember in a terrified expression then in an annoyed one, "Ember! What the heck?"

She smirked and shook her head, flying back to the kitchen, "You hungry or not Danny?"

"I'm hungry," He groaned and fell back on the couch, "But I'm to tired."

Skulker chuckled at the boy's and his girlfriend's conversation and he poked the boy softly.

"Do as your guardian asks," He whispered into his ear.

Groaning loudly, he phased the blankets off his body and rushed into the kitchen, a slight hungry smile on his face. His nostrils were met with a delectable scent; which was slightly familiar to him. He wasn't sure how he knew it but it was certainly familiar.

"Skulky? Do you want any pizza?" Ember said as she walked into the living room. He nodded in reply and started to read a magazine which was conveniently on the coffee table.

"Suit yourself. More for us," A loud clamp was heard from the kitchen followed by a 'oops' and Ember groaned, "Danny! What did you do?"

"Nothing! Don't know what you're talking about," He shouted back.

Her face filled up with annoyance and held up one finger, "Be right back," She disappeared into the kitchen then screamed, "Danny! You're lucky I baked another pizza! Hey! Come back here and clean up this mess!"

Danny phased out of the kitchen and put a finger to his lips, trying to silence the guest. He flew off to his room and disappeared. Ember appeared moments ago, her face red as a tomato.

"Where did he go?"

Skulker grinned looked at each other and pointed to the hallway. She flew quickly in there and peeled the door open. A scream was heard then a hissed voice, "Go back into the kitchen and clean up the mess."

"No."

One last scream was heard before a moan. Ember came out of the hallway holding onto some white material. Skulker started to laugh loudly as he saw her drag Danny by the leg from the hallway and into the kitchen. His arms were crossed on his chest and cried out in pain when he hit a bump on the ground.

"Now clean it Danny. Or no ghost lessons tomorrow," He gave one loud pout before agreeing.

Ember walked out of the kitchen, her face returning to its normal white color. She sat down her recliner and put a hand to her temple, "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to take care of him. He's a pain!"

"That boy is surely a pain. Sometimes, I do feel bad for you and what you were thinking that day," Skulker grinned. "What did you do to him in his room?"

Ember smirked, "He was hiding in his closet and I pulled him out. He wouldn't budge so I phased him out and dragged him here like you guys saw."

He laughed for a moment before Danny stuck his head through the window, "What are you guys laughing about?" Hearing silence, he sighed and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

"He's so lucky I baked another one. Or else he would have had to make one, which he doesn't know how," Ember said, looking over at the kitchen.

"Finished!" He called from the kitchen.

"Did you mop the floor? If you don't do that, the red sauce will stain the floors."

A groan was heard then silence.

Ember looked over at her guest and pointed to the kitchen, "Sometimes I miss the old Danny. He was more fun. This Danny is like a baby, doesn't know anything. He has to start all over."

The robot ghost smiled, "Sorry for you. But he needs to learn something. You can't always be smart."

"Yeah."

"I got all that sauce off the floor Ember. Am I done?" Danny asked.

"Where did you put the pizza?"

"The trash can."

"Okay you're done."

Danny flew out of the kitchen, his hair dangling between his face, "Finally."

"You were only cleaning for..." She looked down at her watch, "5 minutes."

He crossed his arms and looked away, "Well that felt like forever."

"Go take a shower. It's already late," She ordered and pointed to the direction of the hallway. He gave a frown and flew off.

"So what are you planning for the whelp tomorrow?" Skulker asked, giving her an evil look.

She smiled back at him and took a seat, "Not sure. He's already learned a couple of basic moves, like intangiblity and invisibility. We'll start with his ghost rays tomorrow."

"He's not a hard student is he?"

"Not really. His face is adorable when he's so concentrated. Like a child trying to make his parents proud," Ember laughed.

"You know not to get to attached to boy, right?" He pushed lightly.

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Of course I'm not getting attached to him. I'm trying to help him learn his powers. Plus your my boyfriend. That boy isn't going to replace you."

"I hope not," He muttered.

Ember smiled and leaned closer to the robot ghost, "Come on, I promise. You're just getting worried about him. Don't you worry Skulky. He's just like a child, I need to teach him very important things before he moves on. And remember my plan?"

Skulker chuckled, "Of course I do. It's a very smart plan if you ask me."

"So you have nothing to worry about."

"Very well Ember. I must get going anyway. Me and Technus have a deal to accomplish and it's a very large one," Skulker smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys later."

She waved at him as he left through the door and into the Ghost Zone.


	5. Chapter 4: Promises

Happy New Year guys! I decided to give you guys a present and update super early(: Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Promises**

The black haired girl dug her head deeper into the pillow, more cries threatening to come. She knew she had to stay strong..but it was to difficult. Without him, what was the point to life?

"Sammy? Please let me in. You've been in there for 4 days. You need to come out," Her mother softy said.

"NO!" She cried into her pillow, "I'm not coming out!"

"Fine Sammy. But you'll come out eventually," She sighed and walked away from the door.

Sam coughed into her pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. Her mother had been like that for 4 days. She always begged her to come out but she hadn't. She had been living off the small refrigerator in her room for the past couple of days but her meter for food was at low. All that remained was a package of tofu and at least half a cup of orange juice. She had to come out soon.

A few times she had wanted to throw the food out the window and starve so she could be with Danny. But she knew Danny enough that he would hate her if she did that. Poor Danny. Her Danny was dead. Her mind couldn't grasp that idea. It felt...impossible. She would have thought he would have died when battling a completely evil ghost. But his parents? That felt stupid. He was stopped and killed by his parents.

She smiled as she remembered the last memory of Danny.

_"Hey guys!" Danny had his usual goofy grin, making both of the teens beside him shake their heads._

_"Hey dude. You ready to catch the premiere of-" Tucker started._

_"DEAD TEACHER V!" They said together. They high fived each other, hooting with pleasure and looked over at Sam, excitement in their eyes. _

_She shook her head, "We're going to be late if you guys keep trying to waste time."_

_"Sorry," Danny apologized, his hands behind his back, "Let's get going."_

_"Yeah," Tucker agreed._

_The trio walked to the movie theater and quickly took out their tickets, ready to show it to the boothman at the door. They passed a line of people, who had forgot to buy their tickets and were begging to enter. They caught sight of some familiar faces, Dash Baxter, the bully in school and his date, Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl in school. Both gave the trio nasty faces as they passed. _

_"We must be cooler than them," Tucker joked. His pals laughed along with him for a moment before handing their tickets to the boothman. He ripped them up and opened up the door, letting them inside._

_They all agreed to go to the direction of the concessions to get some snacks before the movie, since they had done that for years._

_Danny reached inside his pocket and pulled out a crinkled up twenty, "What do you guys want?"_

_Tucker smiled and pushed down his hand that held the twenty, "Dude you don't have to buy us anything. Don't we always-"_

_He raised a eyebrow, "I'm buying tonight. I've been cancelling to many times on you guys so I owe you. Again, what do you guys want?"_

_"Large popcorn for all of us and 3 medium drinks," Sam said before Tucker could open his mouth again. She pulled him by the wrist to the double doors, "We'll meet you inside Danny."_

_He smiled, "Okay."_

_Sam pushed through the doors and threw Tucker to a couple of empty seats. He had started to get up but she put her finger to the ground, "Sit. You can't get up unless its an emergency."_

_He pouted and leaned back in his chair. Footsteps were heard and Danny appeared, having a bit of trouble holding everything he purchased. He gave 2 cups to Sam and moved in the row, sitting between his friends._

_"Here," He handed the half lit African American boy his drink, his usual coke. He accepted it, slurping on it immediately. Danny grinned, "Don't drink all of it or you'll have nothing for the rest of the movie. That goes with the popcorn."_

_Tucker smirked and continued to disobey the boy beside him. Rolling his eyes, Danny put his focus on his other best friend, "Thank goodness I brought extra money. Tucker won't have any drinks or snacks left by 10 minutes invested in the movie."_

_She patted him on the back, "Good job. I'm surprised we can have a movie night today. There were some ghost attacks this morning, I was sure you were going to bail on us again."_

_Danny shook his head, "I'm not missing Dead Teacher V for the world. The ghosts will have to wait."_

_"But what about the people in danger," Sam said sarcastically, putting up her hand afraidly._

_He smirked, "They don't appreciate me that much. So why don't I have a little break with my friends? I don't have to protect every single second."_

_He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, also drinking down his orange soda. She copied him but watched as he ate peacefully. He ate quietly as if you couldn't even hear him chew, and he kept his gaze on the movie screen, watching the movie previews._

_Soon the movie began and the trio started screaming along with the others in the building._

_**Hours Later***_

_**"**Best movie ever!" Danny said, his body jumping up and down with happiness. _

_Sam raised a brow, "Oh really? I didn't know that until you started grabbing onto our arms in the middle of the movie, whispering 'Best movie ever."_

_He blushed and pouted, looking away from his friends, "You're making me feel all girly."_

_"I am?" She said sarcastically, putting both her hands on her cheeks. He have a hearty laughed and ignored them._

_Minutes later they were back at square one, the park. Danny gave small waves to them and shouted goodbye as he turned ghost and flew home. One thing that the teens didn't know that it was the last time they would see their friend again._

It felt like years ago that had happened, but no. It had happened days ago. The movie they had watched that night was their last moments with him. If only she could have confessed her feeling for him that night. Everything could have been accomplished if she admitted it. She didn't care if he didn't feel the same. As long as he knew.

Her stomach rumbled and she groaned, digging her head deeper in the pillow. What was she to do? She didn't want to go down and get more food, having to face her pestering mother. But she hadn't eaten since 3 hours ago and she only had the rest of half eaten saltine cracker.

Sam knew if she didn't eat soon she would pass out from the lack of food. Her eyes darted to the door before sighing. She stood up, feeling a bit light headed for a second and continued to the door. Holding the knob, she twisted it clockwise slowly and slid the door open, hoping for no sounds of the creaky door.

She snuck out, her feet tip toeing softly on the polished wooden frame. She continued to do this until she was outside the kitchen and stuck her ear on the wall, listening for any movement.

There was a faint buzzing sound but nothing louder than that, so she was in the clear. She had walked a few feet before hearing a new voice.

"Hello Sammy? Finally decide to come out?"

She turned around as saw the face of her grandmother. She gave a meek smile and tiptoed sideways towards the fridge, "Um. Not really. Just need some food."

"I'm sorry," Her grandma apologized, her gaze to the pink coffee mug in her hands.

Sam frowned and walked over to her, "So am I."

"You and that boy would have been great together," She whispered and rubbed her thumb and index finger around the smooth handle.

"If only I had told him before he died," Sam agreed and turned back to what she was doing before. She grabbed as much vegitized food as she could hold and smiled at her grandma, "See you later," She continued to her room and dropped all the groceries on her bed. She organized them in her fridge but kept a large jar of pickles to eat. She uncapped it and ate them one by one until half of the jar remained and she felt full. She deposited in the fridge and laid back on her bed.

Sam's body felt much better after eating and her mind didn't feel hazy. She stuffed her head in her pillow and sighed. Why did her sweet Danny have to die? They had kept his secrets for months and out of nowhere his parents kill him. That felt crazy.

A ring sound woke her up from her thinking and she went to answer her phone. She placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

_"Sam? You okay?"_

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

_"I was thinking you and me...you know bond. We haven't talked or anything since we went to the...funeral."_

She swallowed hard. She hated that word. It sickened her. It always reminded her about the death...of her best friend. The one she loved.

"I agree...We should see each other."

_"Wanna go to the Nasty Burger for lunch? You know to talk and stuff."_

She smiled, "I would love to go. See you later."

"Okay. See ya."

Sam snapped her phone shut and leaned on the headboard. Her mind had lot of thoughts flying in her head to go on a date with Tucker but she had to do something. She had been cooped up in her room for days and she had to go out.

Sighing, she stood up and decided to take a shower. She had been to lazy to take one but she felt dirty for a while and forced herself to comply with what she wanted. She rushed into the shower and disappeared.

* * *

Minutes later Sam finished and was sparkling clean. She tossed on her usual tank top and skirt and looked over her appearance through the mirror. Everything seemed normal except the paleness in her face and the red eyes telling everyone that she was crying previously.

She sighed and walked over to her closet, noticing clothes piled up against the wall. She bent down and picked each one, looking at it briefly and deciding whether it should be in the hamper or the closet. Around the middle of the pile she paused, a item taking her breath away.

It was Danny's shirt. From the time she wore it when those 3 ghosts, Ember, Kitty and Spectra made all the men disappeared. It worked and she had forgotten to return it to back to Danny, but kept it in her pile of clothes.

Sam held it close to her and willed herself to sniff it. The peppermenty and hardworking scent of Danny overwhelmed her and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. This shirt smelled exactly like him. Sweet and adorable. It was like an addiction smell for her and she couldn't tear her face away from the white cloth.

A few minutes later she pushed the fabric away and set it down on her counter. She continued to organize her clothes and soon went back to the shirt on her desk. It was wrinkled up no doubt and had bits of her own scent mixed with it but Danny's was standing out more. She sighed and shook her head. She was going to get tortured by a shirt.

Sam touched the fabric once more before exiting her room.

She heard small clatters of footsteps below her and saw her mother appear, a smile on her face, "Sweety. I see you've finally decided to come down."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, to visit Tucker. I'm meeting him for lunch."

Her mother smiled, "Good, good. It's better than being stuck in your room. That's to unhealthy."

"Cool," She said sarcastically and walked out of the door of her house. Deep inside her she really didn't want to visit Tucker, but instead visit the cemetery where her best friend laid. Her heart ached to see the tombstone which read all about him, his name, birthday, when he was alive, and words that described him. It was painful for her.

But she had to visit Tucker. Sam would let him down and she could ruin their friendship. They hadn't seen each other since the funeral days ago and all they had exchanged were minimum words. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Her and Tucker had to be strong for Danny's sake.

Her feet soon brought her to the fast food establishment, smoke coming out of nearby vents and the natural smell of grease and sweat. Sam was able to see the red hat of a familiar geek, who was leaning on the side of the outside wall, his eyes looking over everything for her.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted, raising her hand.

His head turned to her direction and he gave a smile, "I thought you weren't going to come."

She frowned and crossed her arms, "And why not? I wouldn't leave you here like that."

"Sam. I know you. You were hesitating on seeing me. You would rather see Danny. Am I right?" Tucker said, giving a confident smile.

Sam scoffed, "I wouldn't leave you here. I'm not like that."

He raised only one eyebrow and that threw her over the edge, "Fine! You're right. I was thinking about ditching you. But I decided against it cause our friendship means more to me now. Without Danny, we could break apart just like that," She snapped her fingers for emphasis, "I don't want us to be broken apart. Danny would want that."

Tucker nodded, "I know. That's why I called you. We need to get our friendship back on track."

"How?"

He smiled and pointed his thumb over towards the restaurant, "By eating some 'nasty food."

"You're on geek boy."

"Same to you goth girl."

* * *

Maddie's eyes fluttered open for another new day, but instead gave her disappointment. What was the point in waking up in the morning if you woke up to never seeing a sweet face again? But once again she was forced to wake up to the worst life she had; the one where her son wasn't alive.

She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that her husband was out and about in the house, probably moping around in Danny's room from pain. She couldn't blame him. He was the one that actually killed the ghost boy which was really her son in disguise.

The scientist really wanted to return back to sleep, deeply wishing she could die so that she could never relive the life she was living in now. It felt like a nightmare that she was unable to escape. But of course it wasn't. Everything was truly real.

"Maddie?" Her husband's booming voice asked softly. It was rarely that his voice was in that tone but lately, it was the only tone he was able to talk to.

She turned her head and saw the familiar orange jumpsuit standing over her, a small grin passing his lips.

"Mhhh?" Maddie replied, not bothering to sound 'happy' since Jack knew she wasn't.

"I made you breakfast, so I want you to get ready to eat. Oh and Vlad left this morning," Jack added and gave a poke to his wife.

She moaned like a zombie before forcing herself up. Her head dazed with nausea for a second before clearing and making her able to think clearly.

"You did?" Maddie's voice gave a small drip of surprise, which startled herself.

Jack grinned, "Of course. What husband would I be if I didn't make my own wife breakfast?"

"An amazing one. Thanks honey," She commented and gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

He waved a finger at her, "Now I want you to dress so you can eat. I'll go wake up Jazz and then I'll go check up on you. I would hate to see you lying to me by not showing up."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll come. Be there soon."

He nodded and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door after himself.

Maddie pushed a couple strands of hair out of her face and continued to do what her husband had intended for her. She slipped on her usual blue jumpsuit and combed out her hair so that it fell perfectly between her shoulders. Giving one last look at her appearance, she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

During the whole odyssey, she felt light headed a few times and had to lie beside a wall to clear her head. It was her stupid life that kept reminding her of what had happened. Once again, she forced herself to ignore it and to keep walking.

She had finally made it to the kitchen when she saw her daughter's orange brown hair and her husband's white and black one. As usual the chair that completed the family was empty, collecting small piles of dust. No one wanted to touch it, since that was Danny's usual seat and it meant a lot to them.

"Good morning," Maddie greeted, her tone its usual non cheeriness. Her family nodded back at her and went back to their food, which was pancakes. Steam rose up from the stack of pancakes and announced to her that they were fresh. Jack stabbed a pancake with his utensil and plopped it on her plate, pouring maple syrup all over it.

"Eat up honey. There's more where that came from," Jack said, a proud grin working up to his features.

She forced a smile and cut her pancake, plopping it into her mouth. A satisfied sound from her informed her husband that she was enjoying her breakfast, taking some stress off his shoulders. He was worried that his wife would have no appetite for his food and pick at it with her fork, but that wasn't what was happening. She was eating it, which took a whole lot of weight off his shoulders.

"How about you Jazzy? You liking the pancakes?" Jack asked his daughter, who gave a meek smile at her.

"Yeah. I actually like them, since their not mixed in with some ghost stuff," Jazz replied back and stuffed her cheek with a piece of a flapjack.

"Good."

Minutes later, the family dispersed from the dining table to their own rooms. Jack, who was the last one to leave, walked down the steps into the lab, which hadn't been cleaned since the death. The stretcher haunted him and so he threw items on it, trying not to take a look at it. But of course it popped into memory when he looked over in that direction.

The warning words of his son echoed in his ear and afterwards his blood filled scream. Jack never though his scream could sound so...sad.

Deep inside him before he had shot Danny, he had a deep feeling inside him, making him feel terribly sorry for the ghost. But he had ignored it since he was the cause of his family's problem. But he wished now he could have listened to it so he couldn't have killed Phantom.

Phantom. He always thought that word was evil ever since he had heard it when he was a child. A ghost who haunted the lives of others, causing them pain and misery since they couldn't fulfil their lives as humans. He had wanted to kill all of them, so that they never existed. He would have laughed at the thought of one of his family members being a spirit. It felt silly. But all the proof was there. Danny was a half human ghost hybrid who had died protecting...his family?

Jack never considered all the good deeds the so called 'Amity Park's hero' had done for everyone. Saved a group of kids on a bus from falling off a cliff and got rid of a ghost king from stealing their land and taking over the human race. But he had tossed that away and focused on the more menacing deeds Phantom had done. Stealing jewels and money-even though ghosts didn't need it-, hurting the mayor of Amity Park, and shooting his wife and himself in a town meeting. All of that he had always remembered as Maddie and hisself took aim at the ghost boy.

He glanced over at a broken picture frame, which was lying on the floor. His hand picked it up and he looked at the happy faces of his family. Maddie, her face bright and cheerful, the opposite she was now. Her hand rested on her two children who were beside her. Jazz's face was filled with worry and happiness since she was pulled from her work and forced to take a picture. Jack's wide grin gave himself a tingle of happiness, since he secretly had a piece of fudge behind him and it was slightly showing behind his jumpsuit. And Danny. His hair hung between his eyes as he gave the biggest smile possible as he looked into the camera. His eyes sparkled with excitement and he was practically bouncing in his spot.

And this picture was taken only weeks ago.

Jack dropped the picture, its glass cover shattering on contact. Glass flew across the tile floors as it settled into place. Tears poured onto the picture, making it painful for him to look anymore.

He had ruined his family. Maddie had no effect in it. Sure she encouraged him to take the shot but he was the one who had the guts to do it. Danny was dead because of him. He probably hated his family now. He probably didn't want to even look at the monsters he had to live with. It was all his fault.

* * *

"Danny?" Ember called into his room. It was unusually quiet since Danny was always talking or making random sounds. Hearing no peep from him gave her some small worries.

She entered deeper into his room and found that he wasn't anywhere. No lump underneath the covers and no light in the bathroom. Her feet roamed farther until she stopped at the closet. He had to be in here! Her fingers wrapped around the knob as she thrusted the door wide open.

Danny was laying there, with his head buried into his knees, sobbing quietly. He didn't look up since he already had a guess on who it was. Ember's gaze softened as she took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong sweety?" She asked, a hand going to his back. He shrank up on contact and gave a small whimper. Sensing that he wasn't going to respond, she came closer to him, "Tell me what's wrong."

His cries slowly stopped and he raised his head. His neon green eyes were red and swollen and his lip quivered slightly, "You know Vlad?"

"Plasmius? Yes I know him. What about him?" Ember put her hand to his hair, playing with it softly. She had no clue on why Danny was crying and why it had to concern the older hybrid.

"He told me I had a family. A real family. I...I...h-how did I die? I need to know that," He whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Her eyes narrowed as she realized what was happening. He was somewhat family sick. He wanted his family even though he hadn't asked for it. But...his question gave her pause. How did he die? Surely it couldn't be from one of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone since they loved to fight another ghost who loved protecting. He was like a warrior that they all tried to go against.

"What did Vlad tell you?" She said curiously.

"He told me I was killed by ghost hunters but I want to know who it was," Her eyes widened. Ghost hunters. It had to be his parents. Her gaze shifted back to him and she gave a meek smile.

"Sorry Danny. But I'm afraid I don't know. But how about this? When we find the ghost hunter or hunters we'll destroy them. Together," Ember offered, her smile curved evilly. His parents were going to pay. That she sweared.

Danny nodded and hugged the ghost, "Okay."

The rocker used her powers to float out of the closet, Danny following after her. Her finger pointed over to the bed, "Go to sleep. Okay? We'll train in the morning."

"Promise?" His voice sounded very childlike and that she just adored deeply.

She nodded and gave a kiss to his forehead, "Promise."


	6. Chapter 5: Questions and Reactions

**Chapter 5: Questions and Reactions**

"Okay, attack me. Give it your all and don't back down on me. I can handle whatever you throw at me," Ember smiled, lighting up her hands with pink energy.

Danny did the same as well but he hesitated. What would happen if he accidently hurt her? Would he be punished? Kicked out? He mentally shook his head and forced himself to think about the bright side. She's _asking_ for this. Surely he wouldn't get hurt by her if he made a mistake.

"Okay," He called out as he flew towards and took a breath. Exhaling, he launched a couple blasts as her, which she easily put up a shield against. She blasted her own energy at him, which one was able to nick him on the stomache. He was thrown back like a rag down and his eyes burst with energy. His hands gathered up a large ball of energy and threw it at the rock ghost as she approached him, worried if she had seriously injured him.

She yelped as she was hit, Danny grinning at her. "You slacking on me?"

Her green eyes blared at him and she smirked, "Ah, the most easiest thing in the book. Trying to catch your enemy off guard and use witty banter. You're almost acting like your old self again."

He frowned and raised a brow, "Old self?"

She waved it away, "Never mind. Let's get back to what we were doing." She blasted a couple times at the ghost boy, who turned intangible at the shots. Realizing a thing about Ember, he willed himself to turn invisible and hide behind her. Her eyes turned to the sides as she held out her hands, which were flaming with energy. "Come on out, Danny!"

"Okay," He blasted her from behind, which threw her back into the dirt. Coughing it out and brushing herself, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Very good attacks Danny. You're showing real improvement. Of course you'll need to learn a couple other things but it's fine for now. Let's go take a rest home and I'll make you special dessert," She grinned as she led him back to her domain. During the flight, Danny couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'old self'. Was there an younger version of himself? What happened to it? What was she trying to hide? Sighing in frustration, he was slightly happy that he would be getting his favorite dessert Ember loved to make him when she was happy. It was a creamy warm cake that was drizzled in black sauce and just sweetened it up even more.

Noticing he was behind, he pushed himself faster than Ember and reached her house in no time.

* * *

"Jack?"

The large man raised his head from the picture frame that was fixed after his frustration accident and huffed. "Yes Maddie? I'm in the living room."

Her thinned out form entered the dimmed living room, which forced it to be dim by the windows being temporarily blocked. She had looked better after the month after the incident. The doctor said she had slowly slipped out of depression but still suffered the small symptoms from it. Her mind had steered her away from the possible death and forced her to think about the positive things on the situation. But it had to hurt after losing your favorite child forever.

She gave a soft smile to him and slowly took a seat beside him. "What's wrong?"

His distance eyes glanced over at her and he sighed. "You know what's wrong. Everything's wrong with this." He put a hand to his temple. "I just wish we could bring him back."

Maddie's eyes looked away. "Jack. Even if we could, it wouldn't be right. He's gone and we have to accept the fact. The known fact that he's a half ghost hyrbid hurts me even more. Why didn't he tell us before? We wouldn't have hurt him."

"It's because we're ghost hunters and we _kill_ ghosts," He whispered out.

She froze and shook her head in horror, "No. No! That's not the case. If we would have known it we would have been okay with it, he wouldn't have kept it. This isn't his or our fault."

"Then who's fault is it? It be anyone's. Someone caused this and I hate it!" Jack slapped the closest thing infront of him which was the broken picture frame on the coffee table. It fell to the carpet, the wooden frame braking on contact and the picture bending up.

His wife gripped his jumpsuit and forced him to turn to her, "Jack, listen to me. Nobody caused this caustastophy. It was going to happen one day. It was something we couldn't prevent."

"It sure hell was! It's our fault that we started to hunt ghosts even though there was no proof on their existence and it was our fault that we brought it close to home. It's our fault that our only son was part ghost and was shot and killed by us! This is our fault!" Jack screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Maddie hugged her husband defensively and felt her own tears falling. "I.. I know. It's all our fault. It's our fault he's gone."

There was a long silence as the two ghost hunters cried over their beloved son. There was just the muffled sounds of short sobs before a long wail of emotional pain. But just before the clock struck a new hour, Jazz appeared and rounded the corner on her parents. Seeing them in unbearable tears, it made tears spring up her eyes and she could tell how sorry they were. It wasn't just the cries that comfirmed it; it was the whispers of the name 'Danny' they were saying between sobs.

She turned away swiftly and ran across the hall, her footsteps soft enough for her parents not to pick up. She flung herself into her bedroom and bawled into her pillow. Her tears clinged onto the cotton material of it which just wet her face further.

"Jazzy?"

Her mind quickly registered that it was her parents calling through her door and she moaned out. They took that as a signal to enter and her mother sat beside her. She gave a soft and hurt look at her daughter and patted her back. "I'm sorry Jazz. For everything we've done as parents. Your father and I have always been busy with our work we had forgotten about you and Danny. It's family we need to keep and protect. I'm sorry."

Just hearing her mother's apology tore her heart as she clung to her like a lost child and cried in the brook of her neck. She didn't care if she was letting all her emotion out on her mom or that she had to be strong; all that mattered to her at that second was her crying and letting out all the pain from a couple of weeks ago all out on her mom.

Maddie accepted her sobs as a sign of forgival as she hugged her daughter as her reply. It felt right as they held each other for an unaccountable amount of time in her bedroom until Jack joined them momentarily.

He had hesitated on joining them, since it seemed they were bonding for moment and he didn't want to ruin that for them. But he took a step and surrounded Jazz on the bed.

Jazz looked over at her dad for a second before she hugged him too and whispering, "I love you" in his ear.

Jack gave a soft grin as he returned the embrace, the family sharing thier first moment together since the death of their beloved son.

* * *

Clockwork adjusted his septer before an Observer appearing into his domain. The Observer, had a stern look in its eye as he approached the time master. "We have a problem, Clockwork."

"Ah, of course. You would never appear in my domain without the problem that would jeperdize the world. Can't you just come in once to utter a greeting?" He said half annoyingly.

"As if you read my mind, we do have a serious problem coming ahead of us."

The ancient ghost looked over at him and sighed, "And what would the problem be now?"

The Observer handed a envelope over while speaking, "Phantom is once again the problem to be precise."

Clockwork shook his head and tapped his septer for a brief couple of moments. Looking over at the envolope in his other hand, he set it down on the counter and looked over at the ghost, "Isn't he always a problem? What do you want me to do now that would 'resolve' the timeline?"

"I am most certainly sure you should know the problem. Phantom is being used for evil. He isn't becoming his 'original self' again. He possess power that we're unable to handle if this progresses further. Being half ghost can have it's advantages you know," The Observer blinked, "I'm sure you know what to do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be called 'time master' now would you?"

"Sometimes I hate the job of time master. It's only me doing your dirty work for eternity. And don't you think I'm aware of Phantom's future?" Clockwork muttered. "I'm aware of everything about the boy. Anything that needs to be known to help the future."

"So why don't you repair that's going to happen in a couple of months? He'll destory everything!"

He huffed. He certainly did hate these pesky Observers that always thought they knew better. Did they forget they were talking to the 'Master of Time?'

"I have everything planned out. Now return home so that I may plan on what's to come," He replied.

"You better have or this world in your hands will crumple to pieces before your eyes," The Observer warned as he disppeared.

Clockwork sighed and continued to tamper with the septer, that had bothered him since the arrival of the ghost.

* * *

Skulker smirked as he knocked on his girlfriend's door, who immediately opened it with an angered look on her face.

"Where were you? Me and Danny have been waiting for you for an hour!" She yelled as she pushed him inside. "I swore, if you weren't here in a couple more minutes, I was going to leave without you."

The robot ghost pretended to pout, "You wouldn't leave me like that. I know you."

"And I know that you purposely showed up late just to annoy me."

He grinned, "That's why I love you Emby."

Ember rolled her eyes, "Whatever Skulky. Come on, we have a small trip to the human world to see."

Hearing the sudden voices from the living room, Danny decided himself to appear in the kitchen, allowing himself to hear his guardians conversation. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but be curious. What would she be trying to hide anyway?

Human world. Wasn't that were beings the opposite of himself would live? Didn't.. human hunters kill him? He shivered. He didn't want to go there.

"Danny! Come on! It's time to go."

Hearing Ember's voice, he forced himself to show himself as he tried his best to show that he wasn't peeking in their conversation. He flashed a large smile and yelled, "I'm here."

Ember laughed as he dragged the ghost boy from the kitchen, "Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Groaning, Danny followed after the older ghosts, who disappeared into the long corridors of the Ghost Zone. It wasn't a very long journey, their travel time estimating around 5 minutes, and the ghosts stopped at a glowing swirly circle.

"What's that," Danny mumbled.

Ember grinned as she stuck her thumb out at the object, "That, silly goose, is something we call a portal. Takes us to the human world and back."

"Is there only one of those?"

The robot ghost chuckled, "One? How about thousands? There's more of these in the Ghost Zone than we can keep up with. But that's something we can talk about another day. But we warned whelp, some of these portals can be very dangerous and take you from the opposite that you wished to go to."

"Like how?" He asked.

"Some portals can take you through time or to a different location. It varies constantly but the most troubling thing is that it could close while you're inside it and never let you escape back into your time or location," Skulker said matter of factly.

Danny's green eyes widened in amazement and fear as he looked back at the spinning vortex. "Isn't it dangerous if we go in there then?"

He grinned, "Course not. We're not fools to let some portal get us. This right here is a portal that has always been here. It hasn't moved in decades and we're sure what's on the other side. So trust us okay?"

The boy nodded hesitantly as he watched his comrades disappear inside it. He gulped down his breakfast and quickly flew after them.

* * *

"Well nice of Ms. Manson to finally join us for a good English class. Please take a seat," Mr. Lancer smiled softly as Sam sat down in her usual spot-which was behind Danny's old one. She swallowed the fact that her best friend would no longer occupie that seat and decided to doodle in her notebook. It already held old drawings from weeks before the acccident but she swallowed and flipped to a fresh sheet.

Not even a minute later, a note came flying onto her desk and she looked over at the direction of where it was thrown and smiled, realizing it was Tucker. She tore open the note and was faced with six words.

_You've finally decided to come back._

Not knowing what he was trying to pinpoint, she mentally slapped herself. She hadn't been in school for weeks ever since his death. You've never left the house since, she thought stupidly.

She scribbed her thoughts down and passed back the piece of paper.

_Sam, he isn't coming back._

She gulped at Tucker's truthful words and almost felt tears in the corner of her eyes. What was she to do? She couldn't denie it. Ever since Danny had died and had his funeral, the world seemed to slow down and show her the past. It was like it ment for her to suffer like this.

Scribbling a messsed up version of _I know_ she hastily tossed back the paper. After just a couple seconds _I'm sorry_ was the reply given by Tucker.

Sam shook her head desperately, trying to get rid of unwanted tears building up in her eyes. She threw back the paper without replying and dug her head into her arms.

Mr. Lancer caught this movement from the corner of his eye and he turned to face her. "Ms. Manson. If you would please sit up we can continue with our lesson."

Forcing herself to comply, she sat up and watched as the overweight teacher returned to his teaching. She zoned out once again and stared at the TV in the corner of the room. The dark black material shined and she frowned as it reminded her of his hair color. That deep raven color..

She bit her lip desperately, wanting the images of Danny to slip away. There was nothing to do anymore to save him... Unless she could back in time and fix it all.

Her eyes widened as she stood up straight in realization. That was it! Clockwork could fix it all so that Danny was alive again! She scribbled it down to Tucker and handed him the paper.

When he had finished through the paper, a smile formed at his lips and nodded his head before writing back, _Sam you're a genius!_

She grinned as the planned formed in her head. They'd have to go today. She couldn't live another day without Danny and it was killing her inside. She scribbled, _We go tonight_ on the paper and handed it back. She didn't need a reply from Tucker no know that he agreed full with her.

Smiling the rest of the period, her eyes hazed off into the day where she'd have her Danny back.

* * *

"Welcome to the human world, whelp. Or as the humans call it, earth," Skulker introduced with a wicked grin.

Danny's eyes lit up as he absorbed his surroundings. The place was practically made of color and everything seemed so different from the Ghost Zone. He couldn't explain this feeling inside him but it felt warm and fuzzy as if he had been here several times before.

"The human world? Why is it so different from us?" He asked.

Ember laughed, "Ghosts and humans are oddly similar and different at the same time. We're the opposite of them yet we do what they do and they do what we do. Our world is different is cause we're ghosts. Ghosts aren't really used to color like the humans. Unlike us, they have eyes that can detect all this mess of hues. We can see it but not in the best quality."

He frowned, "How are humans like? I.. I feel like I've been here before."

Both ghosts froze as they turned to each other. Was the boy remembering already?

But trying her best to take him off that subject she shook her head, "Well actually remember when you died? You started off here first and suddenly died. This is where you were before your death. That's why it seems so familiar."

"Oh," Was his only response to her as he stared off into his surroundings.

"How about we go exploring now?" Ember perked up, trying her hardest not to let the ghost boy think about the matter to much.

Skulker grinned, "Great idea. Let's go explore around and teach the whelp a couple things before we have to go."

The group flew off unknowned to them that they were entering Amity Park as school got out for Casper High.

* * *

"Maddie, this is weird," Jack announced as he checked the Ghost Finder again. "It says there's ghosts entering Amity Park. And judging by that spike in energy in one of them, it measures a 7.9 on our ghostly scale."

Her eyes looked over at her husband and she shook her head, "Isn't that thing broken? And why are you messing with it in the first place. I thought you agreed we'd give up ghost hunting for Jazz's sake."

He nodded, "I know and I was only playing with this but I don't know. We haven't had ghosts for a while here and it says theres 3 ghost specimen are heading towards the park."

She bit her lip nervously, "And one of them measures 7.9?"

A 7.9 was a large amount of power in one ghost and it wondered her what a single ghost could do with that unlimited power. She always wanted to study a ghost with power such as that one but it was very difficult to catch it. It didn't just float in your net anyday.

"Yes sweety. A pretty positive 7.9."

Her eyes wandered over to her husband and she gave a hesitant nod. "Let's go hunting one last time."

By the grin on her husband's face, she smiled along with him and grabbed the closest ecto gun near her, both rushing towards the park.

They hid behind a bush for a safety precaution and slowly peered at the surroundings. It was empty for the occasional Tuesday on a school day, of course.

Maddie sighed. Maybe she was a fool for trying to believe ghost hunting would solve all their problems. What fools they were for trying this. Just as she was going to call off this pointless mission, she paused as the temperature around her dropped.

That couldn't happen unless.. ghosts.

That stupid tracker was right after all. There were ghosts upon them.

She held her gun tightly, her eyes darting every direction for something giving away the ghost's location. Unfortunately nothing but the temperature drop had given the ghosts' presence.

"Well, well. Trying to sneak up on us huh?"

She turned around to be faced with a flaming blue haired ghost. Her mind told her to shoot but her heart somehow controlled her body and kept her frozen. She wasn't aware of her husband's similar position, who was standing a couple feet away from her.

The ghost crossed her arms and waved behind her, "Come on out. These humans are pathetic. No danger."

A robotic ghost appeared and soon a small ghost. She would have almost blasted them back until she saw the complete form of the smaller ghost. It.. it couldn't be...

"Oh, I see you remember the ghost you killed. Isn't that right?"

Her s-son. His unchanged face, relaxed and pained, his smile, dangerous and terrified. This ghost was her son. No doubt about it.

"Danny..?" She reached a hand out.

The girl ghost frowned and blasted her hand, but Maddie was quick to remove it. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. You never know who you might tick off." Her green eyes looked over at the ghost boy.

Phantom frowned and looked over at the girl ghost. "Are they them, Ember?"

She almost choked in pain. That voice. The voice she had heard grow up. The voice she always went to for comfort. The voice that always cheered her up. The voice of her precious son.

Ember nodded. "Sure are. How about I give you a deal. You can eliminate them and we'll watch and judge you. And if you do good, we'll go exploring. How's that?"

He grinned evilly. "Sounds pretty good to me. But to make the deal interesting. How about you guys go away so I won't fell the need to look at you incase I mess up. I'll feel better without you watching."

She frowned and shrugged, "Sure whatever. Meet us at Casper High, the school over there." She pointed at the large school in view of all the ghosts.

He nodded and watched as his ghostly companions disappeared. Taking a breath, he fell to the ground and looked over narrowly at the two hunters.

"I'm going to ask a couple questions and you're going to answer them as honestly as possible or I won't hesitate to shoot you," He said coldly, his eyes darting between them.

Both adults nodded quickly.

"Okay," he took a breath and calmed down, "What's my name?"

Maddie paused and looked over at her husband. Hadn't the ghosts explained his identity to him? Or have they saved that for later?

"Danny Phantom."

He frowned and skipped to the next question. "Are you the hunters that killed me?"

Jack gave a small nod and hesitantly moved back. You could never know what would happen to a ghost during a temper tantrum.

But all that showed was the calm face of the ghost boy they had killed. His face showed sadness and misery but he continued to remain calm, for his sake.

"W-What did you to do me?"

Maddie sighed and stood up, knowing it was a dangerous risk since the ghost could shoot her at any moment. "We.. we shot you to death by accident. We-we thought you were evil. We were stupid and afraid of ghosts. We-I regret what we did to you, it was the worst thing that could have happened. I'm sorry."

Phantom's calm face was the only thing that brought her to sanity. If the ghost couldn't take in the information, she was sure to be shot dead there, right in front of her husband. But to her luck, the ghost didn't even move. It was as if he was a statue, watching them closely.

"W-Who was I before?"

That question caught her off guard. She never expected the ghost to last this long and not attack her. Maybe she had misjudged her dead son. But it wasn't a matter of her surprise. It was how he was going to react to the news that may end her existence.

"My son, Danny Fenton."

* * *

_Applaud. Okay well save that for later. _

_Sorry for the late update. I was grounded a couple months ago(still grounded) but its getting lifted, so that means more of our favorite hero. _

_My next update may be pretty far away since I haven't started my next chapter yet. Oops. But I'll be working on it and my other stuff. I've pretty much forgotten what I've updated and haven't, so if there's a story you'd like me to continue, don't hesitate to leave a reply on that story._

_-Lizz_


End file.
